Smiling But Close To Tears
by jen1132
Summary: Sanji has finally set his mind and came back from his three years long trip and decided to take care of his little brother in his new apartment. ZoSan AU.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Hello there, fair warning before you start reading this fic: English is not my first language and this is my first fic here. So please go easy on me ;v; and I really hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Sanji scowled as he saw how many boxes the men from the moving company brought in to the mostly empty apartment. He didn't know they had so many stuff. And many stuff meant a lot of time to unpack, and too much energy to unpack and set everything in its right place.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Well, at least the furniture and clothes are in right palaces. So, he'll just need to unpack these boxes which all contained the kitchen tools, Sheets, Books and DVDs, and toys. Not a lot if toys but yeah.

"And This will be the last one." A man from the moving company said as he placed a box on top of the other pile of boxes in the living room. "Thanks for the hard work." Sanji said with a smile. "Wait, I'll get you something to drink." He added, to show his gratitude.

"Nah, thanks. We've got so much work to do and a little time especially today." The man replied waving his hand. "Oh, by the way. is that kid sitting down the stairs yours? you two looks the exact same." _Especially the eyebrows. _Was the man silent thought. He wouldn't be as rude as to point that out. Plus that will cause him his tip._  
_

"Yeah, he's my little brother. why?" Sanji tilted his head, wondering if his brother had said or done anything to disturb their work. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

"Not at all!" The man waived his hand again. "He actually offered to help. Good kid."

"Yeah," Sanji said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He is."

Outside the apartment, At the bottom of the staircase, Sat a bored, young boy holding a baseball and throwing it from hand to hand. He was looking at the building's play ground that was full of joyful kids running around and playing in the sandbox. The only thing that's stopping him from joining was all of them were girls.

He doesn't like girls. they cry a lot, they don't play ball, _and they cry a lot_. The boy yelped as the ball slipped out of his hand and rolled away, he got up and ran after it until it bumped into a man's foot. The boy came to a stop a few feet away. He looked up at the tall, scary, strange hair-colored man who looked angry for some reason. The stranger knelt down, picked up the ball before looking at the boy.

"Is this yours?" He asked and the boy nodded. The man tossed the ball to the boy. If said boy wasn't trembling from the man's glare, he would've caught the ball easily. And so, the second he had the ball safely in his hands, the boy fled up the stairs.

Sanji's head peeked from the kitchen as he heard the front door slam shut and saw his little brother panting and leaning his back against the door. As if he had been chased or something. "Aki? What's wrong?" He asked, approaching the pale boy and crouched down in front of him.

"Nuthin'!" Aki answered immediately. Sanji just raised a brow at that but shrugged it off. Aki'd tell him if it's something serious.

"Okay… I was thinking of going to greet our neighbors, wanna come?" Sanji could swear that he saw Aki flinch. However, the question was answered with a nod.

"Alright then. Let's go~" Sanji got up and waited for the boy to move from the door so they can get out. but it took a while for Aki to realize that he's still leaning against the door. "Any time now." Sanji chuckled when he saw the realization dawn on him and move out of the way sheepishly.

Sanji and Aki stood in front of the closest apartment to theirs. To Sanji's relief there's two apartments other than his. So he'll just have to greet two persons… families? Whatever, this building looked very quiet and the landlord was a nice man. He'd told Sanji that he made the best decision in choosing this place. For him and his _brother_.

_It's true_. Sanji thought. The building looked safe. there's a safe play ground for kids. which is why he chose it for. _and it's close to the Baratie too_―Sanji's train of thoughts was cut off with a rude. "Ahem!"

His head jerked to the source of the sound and he was greeted with a nasty scowl. He also felt his brother's tiny hand clench to his pant leg as hid himself behind Sanji's leg. Which was the trigger as he returned that damn glare ten times worse. "The hell is your―" but he was cut off one more time. "You're standing in front of _my_ apartment." The man said. "SO? Doesn't mean you can scare him off with that stupid moss on your head!" His green hair was the first thing he noticed.

"The fu―?! Don't you think that shitty thing on your forehead is what scared him―oh wait that's your eyebrow." The man sneered. Sanji's eye twitched. He'd kick the hell out of this shitty bastard if Aki wasn't holding his leg. however, the man's expression changed immediately when he saw Aki peek from behind Sanji's leg. "Oh, it's you!"

"What?!" Sanji was confused by now. How the hell did this man know Aki? they just moved to this apartment this morning and they haven't greeted their neighbors yet…"What do you mean 'it's you'?" Sanji asked venomously. This's not okay. This man didn't look okay with his stupid hair. no fucking way is he going to live next to him.

"I just saw him downstairs before he ran away." The man said nonchalantly.

_That's why Aki was so scared just now! _"YOU―!" Sanji was about to lash out at the man, if it weren't for tiny grip tightening on his pants. He looked down and saw big, blue, frightened eyes looking back him. He placed a hand on the boy's head to assure him that everything is okay. This man won't hurt him with Sanji around.

"So, You're the new residents in apartment 32, I assume?" The man asked. "I live in room 33. the one you're not letting me get into." He pointed to his door.

"Oh." Sanji stepped away from the door, pulling Aki with him. "The name's Zoro, Roronoa Zoro." The green haired said as he held his hand out.

"Kuroashi Sanji." Sanji shook his hand. "And This is my brother, Akihiko." He said and nudged the boy forward to greet the man properly, even if he didn't deserve a proper greeting. However, Aki did nothing but cling to his brother's leg tightly and hide his face.

Sanji raised a brow at the odd behavior of his brother. He's never done that―unless the stupid moss-ball has done something to him?! And that earned Zoro a confused look from the older blond. "He's not usually this shy―" _more like afraid than shy actually._

"Nah, that's how most the kids react when they first meet me." Zoro said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew very well that he's got a sharp natural glare and that what scared brats like this one all the time. BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! Was zoro's silent thought as he proceeded to unlock his apartment door.

Sanji thought that that was good enough of a greeting and waved goodbye to the moss-head. "I guess I'll go and say hi to the other neighbor.." He walked to the next door to Zoro's while Aki clung to his leg like a small monkey.

"Don't bother." Came Zoro's voice. "They're not there and won't be back till tomorrow, or the day after._ Not really sure._"

And with that Sanji went into his apartment. After the door has been closed, Sanji looked at the monkey still clinging to his leg. "You can let go now." He said softly.

"Unn." Aki replied as he let go of his brother's leg with a small smile, it was a fun trip and he wished it lasted longer.

Sanji crouched down and placed a hand over the boy's head. "Were you scared of that ma―Zoro?"

"Nnn" Aki shook his head before lowering his gaze to the ground. "Aki, it's okay. You can tell me." Sanji tried to assure him.

"…a little." He said after a short pause.

"Did he do something to you?" The older blond asked

"Nuthin'…"

"Then why were you so scared of him?" Sanji tone was too gentle from what he's used to himself. It's hard raising a child, he knew that. but he needed to understand each other. For Aki to depend on him.  
It's true that he wasn't there for his him for a long time and Sanji regret it. He fucking hate himself for doing that. That Aki didn't know anything about him for three years.

But it's gonna change now. He's here for him and he won't mess this up even if cause him everything.  
Aki looked up at his big brother, Blue eyes met blue.

He resisted the urge to cry. He's a big boy and His father, Zeff had told him not to cause troubles to Sanji. So he can't cry. Never.

"I, He's, He didn' do anythin', I―" Sanji could hear the hitch in Aki's breath and he knows that hitch, he's about to burst into tears. So he pulled the boy in warm hug. "It's okay, Aki. You can tell me." He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on Aki's back.

Tiny hands griped the front of his shirt and Aki buried his face into his brother chest and mumbled something.

"Hm? Sorry what was that?"

"Dad told me not to talk to strangers…and he talk to me when I was playing…"

"Yeah? Did he say something, then?" He was more than ready to kick some moss ass right now.

"No.. he gave me my ball when I drop it." He said almost immediately. "But he was angry―scary!"

_EH?! _Sanji's visible eye widened for a moment before he burst out laughing which earned him a confused look from Aki.

"It's alright, Aki!" He said between his laughter. "He looks like a good guy even thought his eyes are scary." He ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "You saw him just now. He's good and even thought we had a small fight I think he's nice. He's cool, Almost as tall as me," _Maybe taller, And very muscular._ "He seems to be strong too. kinda ho―aAAArrrrrggggghhhhhLALALALA!" Sanji manage to cut that dangerous word by yelling and shaking his head like an idiot.

_DID HE REALLY THINK THAT BRUTE THING HOT?!_

Aki didn't really catch the last bit of what Sanji was trying to say, but his behavior made Aki laugh. "You're weird." He said patting his brother's head to bring him to calm down.

Sanji went silent and pursed his lips. "I'm the weird one now?"

"Un!" Aki nodded and gave the brightest smile Sanji had ever seen.

_How the hell am I supposed to sulk when you smile like that?!_ Sanji thought. He got up and picked up his little brother and went to the kitchen. "Time for dinner~!"

Meanwhile, In Apartment #33, a certain moss head was standing in front of his closed door. Glaring a hole into the wooden surface as he was trying to comprehend what just happened.

What the fuck's wrong with that shitty eyebrows? What's wrong with _his_ eyebrow! For fucking real was that normal?!

Even the little boy had the same eyebrow, same hair style (Not _The same_. The older one had his hair covering the right side of his face while the chibi was covered the other side) same everything? IS THAT FUCKING NORMAL? Not that he's the right to talk about normal with his hair color but―For fuck's sake their eyebrows were curled at the end. Well, One at the end and the opposite for the other―aah fuck!

Was really it the eyebrow, or was it something else that was making him feel uneasy?! Whatever it was, it's nothing he can't handle.

Was he always meant to meet with weird people though?

He ran a hand through his short hair and decided to forget about it. The damn blond looked hard to get along with. And Zoro saw no reason to even think ABOUT THAT! He didn't want to get along with him. No way!

The green haired man shrugged all thoughts about the his new neighbor and decided to go to bed early that night.

Back into apartment #32 Aki was sitting by the coffee table drawing and making a little mess in the living room when Sanji walked out of his bedroom. He's finally finished sorting everything out after dinner.

He plopped down, face first on the couch. "It's bed time, Aki." He mumbled into the cushion.

"Kay~" He heard Aki say cheerfully.

How can he not feel tired? Sanji thought. It was a long day even if Aki didn't help out with putting out their stuff he still played and ran around the apartment. He should be as beat as Sanji or even more.

"Ahh, I smell like...something bad.." He said lazily. "I need to take a shower, Aki."

Aki turned to face his brother on the couch, scoots over and takes a whiff. "You smell good."

"―Pfft, you think?" He was too tired to even laugh. "I'll take a shower in the morning then."

"Yes, Me too." Aki exclaimed happily.

"You little―That's why you told me―"

"No! Sanji really smell like vanilla!" Aki cut him off.

"…..Vanilla?" Sanji looked at the little boy with big eyes.

"Unh!" He nodded. "Sanji smells like cake!"

Sanji chuckled softly at that. "Thank you…I guess."

The next morning, Sanji woke up to something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to be greeted with Aki's head right in his face. He took a moment to realized that the boy was snoring lightly…and another moment to take his surroundings "Ahh… I passed out on the couch." He sighed as he tried to get up without waking the sleeping boy. He looked too cute to be disturbed, dammit. Even thought he didn't want to do that and sleep a bit more. He had work to do. And Zeff won't take any excuses, Damn geezer.

"Ahh, work!" Sanji whispered. He can't take the boy with him to the Baratie. It's not a place for kids. So where in the world is he gonna leave him… He can't leave him here alone!

He reached out for his phone in his pocket, _Thank god he didn't put it away when he passed out last night_. And dialed the old man's number. It took a couple of seconds before said old man picked it up.

"How was your first day together?" Came the loud gruff voice of Zeff. He sounded too amused damn shit head.

"It's too early for your shit, old man." He replied.

"Watch your tongue in front of the boy, eggplant."

"I know, shut up! He's asleep."

"Yeah? What did you want?"

"I was wondering…" Sanji gently removed the sleeping boy from on top of him and went to the balcony So he could shout all he want without waking up Aki.

"No, I need you in the restaurant! I can't give you a day off on your first day!"

"I KNOW! I JUST WANTED TO ASK SOMETHING!"

"Shoot."

" Where do I put Aki? He's still asleep and I think he won't wake up till I get back so is it okay if I lef―"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Sanji could hear that even with the phone this far from his ear. Damn. "YOU'RE GONING TO LEAVE A FOUR YEAR OLD KID ALONE IN AN APARTMENT HE'S STILL NOT FAMILIAR WITH? EVEN IF HE'S USED TO THE DAMN PLACE YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Zeff continued to yell. And Sanji rolled his eyes.

Zeff let out a heavy sigh when Sanji didn't yell back at him. "Look, I know you're not used to this. I told that it's hard raising a kid on your own…I've already done that, So I know. You can just bring him back to me. He won't hate you for that."

"―No! What the hell old man! I can take care of him."

"You're not doing a good job by lying to him."

"What do you want me to do? It's already too late to say anything…" Sanji said bitterly.

"You can start by telling the truth."

"….I'll think about it." Sanji said almost audibly. "Now what do I do?"

"Didn't you call a babysitter or something?"

"No."

"Great."

"Shut it, I was fucking busy that it slipped my mind."

"Yep, sure."

"Fuck you! I'm bringing him with me today!"

"Do as you please, shitty eggplant."

And with that Sanji ended the call. Fuck this old man and his shitty attitude. He could take it easy on him. It's his fucking first time taking care of a tiny human. Of course he doesn't know what to do.

"ARRGGHH!" He groaned, pulling at his hair.

"Take it easy, man." Came a very familiar voice. Which made Sanji flinch and almost drop his phon. "The fuck?!" He looked all sides but there was no one. "The hell? Am I hearing things now?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Pffft―I'd like to mess with your head. But no. I'm here." A green bush peered from the behind his balcony wall. Of course. It's his new neighbor Roronoa Zoro. Who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's private calls." Sanji said with a scowl. Someone is in fucking great mood this morning.

"Couldn't help it." Zoro held up his hand in surrender. "What's the matter, neighbor?"

Sanji glared at the other for a few minutes before letting out a heavy sigh. "I have work in half an hour but I can't leave my brother alone."

"Didn't you call a babysitter or something?" Zoro said matter of factly

"IT SLIPPED MY MIND OKAY?" Sanji snapped. The last thing he needed was this shitty bastard mocking him. "Do you have a daycare in this building or something? I've a few kids yesterday so there must be something like that here."

"Not that I know of."

"Aahhhh, shit. I don't have time to look for one now!" He'll have to wake him up and take him to the Baratie, even if that will get him a kick or two from Zeff.

"I can watch over till the afternoon if you like…?" The green haired offered.

"What about your work?"

"My shift starts in the afternoon."

"I―I wouldn't trouble you."

"Nah, that's fine. I teach kids around his age. So I can handle him."

"You do?!" Sanji's visible eye almost popped out of his head. "I'd never tell!" seriously the guy looked like a gangster with his unusual hair color.

"….Who's being rude now?!"

"Sorry." A soft chuckle left the cook's lips. "It would be a great help if could come over to my apartment."

"Sure, I'll be over in a minute" Zoro gulped audibly as he felt a small flutter in his stomach after hearing that chuckle. He blinked a couple of time as Sanji ran back into his apartment to get ready for work.

Half an hour later, There was a knock on Sanji's door. He opened the door to be greeted with Zoro's smug expression. "Yo."

"Hey. Sorry, again. I owe you one." Sanji said with an apologizing look on his face as he moved to let Zoro into his apartment.

"It's fine," Zoro smiled. "What are neighbors for?"

"Thanks. I'll be back at 11:30" and with that Sanji waved goodbye and went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro's in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of the already made coffee that Sanji had told him to help himself to, trying to once again think about what he's done. He's never in his life has done favors like this to someone he's just met. Moreover offer it himself.. He just blurted it out without thinking when he heard how desperate and troubled the man sounded.

He sips his coffee as he walks into the living room where the boy was sleeping. "Why isn't he sleeping in his bed?" He thinks aloud. However he just shrugs and settles on an armchair next to the couch before placing the coffee cup on the coffee table not too far from him.

_Now what?_ He's wasted a good opportunity for a great nap. _Goddamnit!_ He leans back into the chair and let his head rest on the soft Cushion. Next time, he fucking need to think before letting his mouth take charge.

Eventually, the moss head fell asleep from over thinking his situation. He wakes up with a jolt, a sound like a door slamming waking him from his slumber. His eyes open wide as he looks around the unfamiliar room, still half-asleep and barely conscious. He realizes where he is and why is he here with a low "Ohh." His eyes wander to the empty couch to check on the little guy―_WHA!_ Empty?! Where did her go!

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" He jumps to his feet quickly. Trying to push all unwanted thoughts away. He didn't sleep that long, right? So the boy didn't actually wake up, freak out from seeing him _and not his brother_ there, and flee―! That thought was cut short with muffled thump from somewhere in the apartment.

He listens for more noise while trying to deicide from where that sound came from.

_Thump._

"AHA!" He smiles triumphantly at that and stalks to the closed door leading to the room where he is positive that he heard that sound from. He held the door handle, turned it and walked into the room, which looks like Sanji's cause there's no way a child would have a queen size bed. A small gasp was heard once he stood next the bed.

The moss head lets out a silent groan, this looks like a since from a movie where the bad guy, which in this case is him, is looking for the small kid that he's there to kidnap and finds him under the bed. _Fucking shit what did I get myself into!?_

"Hey, little guy, it's me, Zoro, You can come out." That was answered with a small whimper from the boy.

"Sanjiiiiiiiii." Aki weeps for his brother. _Great. He's crying._ Zoro thought. "It's okay," What was his name again? "Uh…Sanji is coming soon." He didn't get an answer

.

_Fuck it all, I'm pulling him out from under the bed. _He thought as he gets down on his knees so he can peek under the bed. Seriously, this can't get worse.

He sees the boy, he's not crying but he's pale as a ghost. He's closing his eyes and his hands covering his ears. Zoro had to stop himself from laughing at the boy. He looks like a scared bunny.

"Hey, champ, no need to be this scared." Zoro whispers. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Not a sound from the boy. "C'mon, buddy. What would Sanji say if saw you like this?" He'll kick my ass that's for sure.

"C'mon… He asked me to watch the apartment with you. Are you going to disappoint your big brother?" This causes the boy to open his eyes wide and perk his head up. _It's working!_

Zoro smiles at him. "He told me to ask you if I needed anything too. He trusts you so much."

"Really?" The boy asks. His eyes are sparkling.

"Yep, Can you do that?"

"Unh!" The boy nods his head excitedly. Good think the bed is higher otherwise he'd be suffering a huge head bump.

"Alright then, come out of there." Zoro moves from his embarrassing position and the boy, thankfully, crawls from under the bed.

"Hey." Zoro greets him with a smile. He crouches down to be in the same level with the boy. "How about we start over?" Zoro asks as he holds his hand out.

"I'm Zoro, And you're Akihito, right?" The boy laughs and shakes his hand.

"No! my name is Akihiko!" He says with a giggle.

"My bad, _Akihiko_, I've never been good with names you see." Zoro say and he doesn't know why the hell was he explaining himself to little kid.

"You can call me Aki, then." The boy says quickly.

"Alright, Aki. How old are you?"

"Four!" Aki exclaims holding his open hand out. Zoro chuckles and gently bend one of the tiny fingers. "This is four."

"Right!" Aki says flashing a bashful smile.

Zoro smiles back at him and gets up. "Let's get out of here. Sanji won't be happy if he finds us here."

"Why?" Aki asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Because it's his room, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then we should go out. Plus there's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Okay~!" Aki replies running towards the kitchen.

_That went good, I guess._ Zoro sighs going after the boy.

At the Baratie, Sanji is standing in the kitchen rubbing a bump on his head. "Shut up already old man, I said he's okay!"

"I'LL SHUT UP IF YOU MEAN HE'S AT SOME DAYCARE, YOU IDIOT!" Zeff yells at him.

"He's at hOME!" Sanji yells back blocking Zeff's peg leg with his hand which makes him yelp painfully. This bastard. His kicks won't be this powerful if he's just put on his prosthetic leg! Maybe that's why he refuses to put it on?!

"HE'S NOT ALONE YOU SHITTY BASTARD HEAR ME OUT BEFORE ATTACKING ME!"

"Oh? He is?" Zeff asks, removing his leg.

"Yes, I asked my neighbor to watch him." Sanji answers, his chest swelling proudly.

"You just moved to that apartment, do you trust that neighbor to watch Aki?" Zeff asks hoping that that neighbor has a kid of his own or something.

"Well, He said that his work ihas something to do with kids, so you can trust him. He must be a teacher or something."

"Teachers are supposed to be at school about now and not watching someone else's kid."

Sanji's eyes widens at the realization. "….Crap!" He leaves the kitchen stumbling into the staff room and to his locker. He slams the door open and take out his phone from his jacket pocket and calls home. He frowns down at his locker for a few rings before he hears Aki's voice.

"Hello!"

"Thank god, aki! Are you okay?" Sanji asks in the phone, clinching his white, chef jacket.

"Yes, I'm good." Aki answers cheerfully.

"Good, good." Sanji sighs in relief. His heart finally calming down a bit. "Where's Zoro, Did he do something strange to you?"

"He's here. We're eating breakfast!" Says Aki, too oblivious of his situation.

"Listen, Aki did he―" Sanji's question was cut off with a Zoro's think voice.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hey! I was just calling to check on you guys." Sanji laughs nervously. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. He was surprised when he woke up and saw me though."

"Yeah? I hope he didn't cause any troubles."

"Not at all."

"I see, So, Why are not at work again?" Sanji asks cautiously.

"I told you, I don't start in the afternoon."

"Ah, right, and what is it that you do?"

Zoro doesn't answer for a couple of seconds and Sanji isn't comfortable with this silence. Then Zoro speaks. "Are you seriously getting suspicious now?"

"WHA―No! That's not―I'm just wondering!"

Silence.

"Okay maybe a little! But what do you expect? I just met you And I just left my little one with you―It's just―"

"Don't worry, I didn't lie to you and your 'little one' is just fine." Zoro laughs but continues. "I teach kendo and kenjutsu at a nearby dojo."

Sanji can feel his face heating at the embarrassment. He thanks his lucky stars that the man is not in front of him to see his face. "Oh, I see."

"Is there something else you need to know?"

"Ah, N-no That's all."

"Alright."

"Thanks and sorry for―" He seriously doesn't know what to apologize for. "―all this."

"Don't worry about it. You were in a rush this morning you didn't have the time to ask about anything. I'd do the same if I were you."

"….Thank you." The cook says bringing a hand to cover his flushed face as he lean against the locker. Fuck this is more than he can handle. "Like I said, I'll be home at eleven thirty."

"Alright, we'll see you then. Here's Aki." Zoro says handing the phone to the little boy.

"Sanji~!" Comes Akihiko's excited voice.

"Heey, little prince~" Sanji chuckles softly. "Be a good boy okay? I'll be home soon."

"Okay!" He Says. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye bye." Aki says before hanging up.

Sanji lets his hand slide limply to his side. "Thank god…"

"Everything is fine, I assume?" Come the gruff voice of Zeff.

Sanji jumps slightly and turns to face his old man. "The hell! How long were you here?"

"Since you took out the phone." The old man responds nonchalantly.

"YOU WERE HERE FROM THE START!"

"That's what I said."

"You should've said something to let me know that you were here!" Sanji glares.

"And miss all the shit you just did?" Zeff laughs gruffly. "Too bad I couldn't see your face from this angle"

Sanji can tell how red his face is as Zeff's laughter grows louder that he started to clough.

"Fuck you old man!" Sanji says as he stomp off leaving Zeff to his own coughing. He hopes that he'd choke and die. _The bastard, having fun._

Soon it was time for Sanji to end his shift and leave so he breaks out as soon as the clock ticked eleven thirty and Zeff could see nothing but the dust after him.

He was running so fast that it didn't take more than ten minutes to be standing in front of his apartment door all sweaty and panting for breath. Damn, he should quit smoking.

That aside, He opens the door and he's greeted with the Aki sitting on the ground in the living room, burying his face in his hand on the couch, clearly crying.

"Aki!" Sanji rushes to his little brother side. Crouching beside the boy. He didn't see Zoro anywhere in the room. Certainly He didn't just leave Aki alone like this!?

"Sanji!" Aki look up at his brother happily and Sanji tiles his head in confusion. He's not…. crying!?

"Hey, I'm back." He says in his confused state.

"Welcome home~" Aki jumps to his feet and hugs Sanji

"What are you doing? Where is Zoro?"

"We're playing!"

"Playing?" This doesn't help Sanji to understand a bit. "Where is Zoro?"

" Shhhh! Hide and seek." The boy says with a finger to his lips. "I look for Zoro."

"…..Okay." Sanji looks around the room for a certain green head. Not sure how he feels about the man hiding somewhere in his apartment.

"Ready?" Aki calls loudly.

Sanji smiles and whispers to Aki. "I don't think he'll answer, so you should just go and find him."

"Oh." Cooed Aki as if he just realized that. "Here I come!" He calls again.

Sanji just gets up and after Aki to see the end of this. The moss-head wasn't in the living room obviously and the apartment was quite big so he actually have a lot of places his could hide in. Alright Aki. Do your best and find the big baby.

Aki leaves the living and into the closest bedroom to it. Sanji's bedroom. He'd better not be hiding there. Sanji thinks, following Aki. Not here.

Aki grumbles something under his breath though, looks like he was he was going to find the moos-head here. _Don't mind, Aki._ Sanji cheers for him mentally.

Next is Aki's bedroom. No sign for moss. "Eeeeeh?!" Akis lets out as he runs to the bathroom between their rooms and doesn't find him there either. He seems at loss now and Sanji had to stifle a laugh when Aki looks up at him with big eyes.

"There's still one place we didn't look." Sanji says in a whisper, pointing to the kitchen.

Aki's eyes opened wider if possible before he runs to the kitchen and yells at the top of his lungs. "I FOUND YOU." Sanji chuckles as he walks into the kitchen to see Aki clinging to Zoro's leg like he wasn't so scared of him this morning. Sanji feels like pouting at that, but he's not a kid and HE'S DEFINITELY NOT JEALOUS OF THAT.

Zoro, however looks surprised as Sanji walks in, apparently he didn't hear him when got home. "You're home!"

"Yeah," Sanji smiles. "For a while now, I had to look for you with Aki." He laughs softly when he sees a flash of pink on the other's cheeks. Yep, Sanji's more than glad at catching the man playing hide and seek now.

"Yeaah, well." Zoro saying scratching the back of his neck. "He got all energetic after breakfast and wanted to play all kind of games…"

"Sure." Sanji sneers. He didn't really mean anything by that. He just wanted to tease the other.

"It's ture! Ask him!" Zoro says his face getting redder.

"True, true!" Aki repeats.

"…" Well someone had made a friend! Sanji averts his gaze from Zoro's face to Aki, who's still clinging to Zoro. It really bothered him that Aki got attached to the man in such short notice. He doesn't say anything thought, Just walks out to the living room with a small pout on his lips.

Zoro follows after him with Aki behind him. "I should get going then." He announce lazily.

Sanji looks at him over his shoulder but Aki manages to answer before Sanji does. "NOO!" The boy yells and clings to Zoro's leg tightly.

Sanji wants to protest but he didn't want to sound rude either. He doesn't even know if the man had slept at all. He seemed tired and troubled. And Aki getting too attached to the man is another thing! What's with that? Aki didn't get that attached to him when he first came from France last week!

He doesn't like that at all.

"Come on, buddy. Your brother is here so I have no reason to be." Zoro says causing Sanji's scowl to grow even more. These two acting like he's un-fucking-wanted.

"Aki…" Sanji says barely audible.

"Noooo." Aki objects with teary eyes.

Sanji hates that look and never wants to see it on Aki's face. He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. Aki has the stronger hand in everything now it seems.

"Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"I really have―!" Zoro says but Sanji cuts him short. "Come on it's the least I could do to repay you."

"But I didn't do that to get anything in return. I just helped a neighbor out."

"Yeah, still. Can you leave with him giving that look though?" Sanji insists, pointing at the little boy clinging to Zoro's leg.

"I guess not." Zoro smiles in defeat as he looks down at the boy. "I'll stay for a little while then."

Aki looks more than ecstatic at his victory over the two men. He tugs at Zoro's pants and pulling him towards the living room.

Sanji only sighs as he shrugs his coat off his shoulders and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door. It wasn't like he can't stand the man or anything. On the contrary! Plus he's more than happy to feed people. It's just that―Aki didn't greet him when he walked like he'd expected. Argh, whatever. He pushes all grumpy thoughts away as he makes his way to the kitchen. It won't get him anywhere anyways. He's not even jealous or anything.

"Alright~!" He says rolling up his sleeves as he decided that today's lunch will be seafood pasta. Aki's favorite just as it's Sanji's favorite. Hah. Beat that moss-head. He thought as he started taking out the ingredients and placing a frying pan on the stove. "Ah."

He quickly peeks from around the kitchen door at the other's in the living room. "Hey, Mos―uh Zoro. Do you have any food allergies?" He says quickly covering up what almost slipped his lips.

Zoro looks from the drawing Aki on the coffee table. "None." He says.

"Alright." Sanji says as goes back in the kitchen.

He starts with cutting the vegetables. He's too focused on his task as made sure to cut in the right size. He'd never make a mistake in cooking but he wouldn't risk it and end up with a choking Aki. Nope. Better be careful that sorry. And so he doesn't notice when the moss-head― Zoro, walks into the kitchen and stands behind him. "Do you need any help?"

"GAH!" Sanji jumps slightly at the closeness of the man's voice. He turns to face him and glares at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! It's dangerous!" Sanji says gesturing to the knife in his hand.

"Sorry." Zoro chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji grumbles to himself. "And no. cooking the last thing that I'd need help with." He says before turning to his chopping. He places another pot filled with water to boil for the pasta later.

He can still feel the man's presence behind him and can't help but to feel the need to impress him. Alright. brace yourself for the magic show moss-head. Sanji thought smugly as moved ever so slightly so the man can see what he's doing.

He lets out a breathe to relax and starts moving his hands with elegance and speed. The ingredients seem to fall apart before him with little more than a flick of his wrist before they were tossed into the steaming pan. He glances over behind his golden hair at the man to see his face.

He seems transfixed and watching his hands intently. Sanji smirks and feels his chest swells with―something…. he's never felt before. What's this feeling? It's actually rather nice and fuzzy and warm. It's like when Aki was born… Althought that was the happiest moment of his life, it brings some toher memories that he'd tried to bury long ago. In his distracted state though, he accidently bumps the handle of the boiling water pot with his hip and knocks it overand he caught the falling pot with both his hands out of reflex before it hit the floor.

"Watch―" Zoro says but it's too late. He's already caught it. a sharp pain in his hands makes him curse his stupid fast reflexes and he drops the damn thing.

"Shit, shit, shit. Fuck." _Not my hands!_ The cook starts to panic as he looks around for something. Anything to put on his hands.

A warm hand grabs his wrist and pulls him over to the sink.

"Calm down." Zoro's says in gentle tone as he moves Sanji's hands under the tab. "It doesn't look bad." He says again in the voice as Aki rushes into the kitchen to see what's going on.

"Sanji?!" He looks at them with wide eyes.

Sanji swallows hard and tries to contain the fluttering in his stomach. He doesn't know if he's just feeling sick from his hands or something else from the gentle touch and that voice.

"I'm―It's nothing Aki. I just dropped the pan." He says with a trembling voice. "Don't slip on the hot water."

"You should've let me help you." Zoro says casually And that causes the cook to harshly pull his hands away from the man. "I told you I didn't need it!" He tries to glare but the pain in his hand is making it hard to do so.

"This wouldn't have happened if you did."

"This doesn't usually happen, okay! I'm more careful…Argh, wait till the old man hears about it! I can't work like this!" He bring a hand up in an attempt to face-palms but he miserably fails as it stings with pain. "Ow!"

"Who's this old man?" Zoro asks as he tries to surpass a laugh. Damn bastard is enjoying this.

"Dad." Aki cuts in happily and Sanji flinches at that.

"Oh, what's that got to do with your hands?" The moss-head asks. Again.

"Well, he's my boss and I just started working last week! He'll not be pleased by this." Sanji grumbles.

"What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a chef." Sanji says, annoyed. Seriously it's not the time.

"Ohh, that explains.." Zoro cooed in understanding. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Sanji ignores the fist pat though and tries to open a cupboard with his elbow. "Here."

Zoro gets the first aid kit and tells the cook to sit down on the chair by the table. Sanji huffs and walks out to sit down on the couch instead cause fuck moss-head he doesn't take orders from now one…. Except Zeff.

Zoro and Aki follows the fuming cook into the living room, Aki rushes to his brother side and looks at his hands worriedly. "Does it hurt?" He asks.

"He's not crying isn't he?" Zoro says as he sits on the floor with the first aid kit besides him in front of the cook.

Sanji glares at the man. "Of course I'm not! It's nothing!" He answers Aki. To Sanji's surprise, Aki takes one of his injured hands in his and holds it to his heart.

Zoro and Sanji looks at him with confusion written all over their faces. Zoro turns to Sanji and he just shrugs. Honestly, he has no idea what the boy is doing.

Aki lets go of his hand and does the same to the other. "What are you doing, Aki?" Sanji just couldn't help but to ask.

"It's a charm." He smiles up at the older blond. "Dad told me if I do this and wish with my heart the pain will go away."

"Ohh" Zoro and Sanji said in unison and Sanji tries his best not to 'Aww' too loud at how adorable that is. Oh boy, Sanji can't wait to tease the old man about that. He actually turned soft. Sanji thought while Zoro is applying an ointment on the burned hands.

He looks over at the man and watches silently. Way to impress him with cooking huh? I just got him to fix my hands now. Adding to what he's already done for me today. I just keep dumping troubles wherever I go, huh.

"Sorry." Sanji said the word before realizing.

"What are you apologizing for?" He says without looking up from rubbing the ointment on Sanji's hand. It's feeling really nice now and he wants the man to keep doing it forever.

"I caused you nothing but troubles today and we just only met." He says watching Zoro's fingers as he swiftly wraps his hand in gauze. That brings a sore feeling in his chest. It's like the man is used to doing this.

"Do you see me complaining?" Zoro remarks as he pats Sanji's hand and starts with the other.

"No, but still…"

"Then don't." Zoro smirks as he presses a little too hard on the injured hand.

"Ow!" Sanji tires to pull his hand from the asshole but he's got him in a vice grip.

Aki, who's still there and watching the two in silence, jumps at the green haired man and starts to kick him. "Don't hurt Sanji!"

"Oi, Hey, calm down I'm not hurting him." Zoro says to the flailing boy.

Sanji grins at that but leans over and pulls the flailing boy onto his lap with his free hand. "Good job, Aki. You protected me from the moss monster." He chirps happily.

Aki copies his brother grin and points at Zoro. "Moss monster."

"OI." The moss monster growls at them. "Don't push your luck, both of you." He says as his lips turned up in small smile that made Sanji's heart flip around in his chest.

When Zoro finished wrapping Sanji's other hand, he pats it gently. "I don't think it'd get worse but if id it did you should go to the hospital."

"It's not that bad. Thanks." Sanji says. "Oh, and about lunch…"

"Don't worry about it. I think I can make some sandwiches if you'd let me?"

"Wh―I wouldn't―"

"You can't cook with your hands like that. Unless you want to starve with your brother then. That's that."

"No! I was thinking of calling my old man to tell him to get us something. Since I really have to call him and tell him that I won't be able to work tomorrow."

"Are you seriously going to tell your _old _man to get all the way here to bring you food? Isn't that just cruel?"

"Cruel my ass! He can do shit better than me and you." Sanji says and clasps a hand over his mouth as he realized that he said a bad word in front of Aki. He looks over at the boy and Aki is looking back at him with wide eyes screaming that he caught that. Shit. He should be more careful with his language and his HANDS DAMMIT.

"Alright. I get it you can make whatever you want. But I'm warning make a mess of my kitchen and I'll kill you!" Aki gasps by his said and Sanji kicks himself mentally.

"Roger~!" Zoro as he makes his way to the kitchen with Aki on his tail.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Lunch was as expected, Sanji hadn't expected much after hearing Zoro ask Aki if he should put some peanut butter on Aki's sandwich. Good god, didn't Zoro say that he'd make a normal bacon and cheese sandwich? Thankfully Aki said that Zeff wouldn't allow him to eat that and Sanji trusted Aki to make the right choices and tell Zoro how should a normal sandwich is made.

Aki had peacefully fell asleep on the couch, and Sanji decided to clean up the kitchen after that storm. He know very well what's waiting for him. He heard it all for god's sake!

He walks into the battle field with the intention of cleaning the little mess Zoro and Aki had made. But nothing of what he's seeing is little! Oh god, it's not his kitchen anymore! And is that a mayonnaise spot on the ceiling?! But— there was no mayo in the sandwiches! He's pretty positive. It contained; bacon, eggs, cheese and bread! How in the world did that get in there! That aside, Sanji made a mental note of not letting Zoro into his kitchen ever again. That if he ever came again… That thought made the blond frown to himself. He shouldn't really think if the man like that! He doesn't even know a shit about him, let alone if pats for men—not that would change anything! He can't do that! He's not ready for a serious relationship and never will be. He's made resolve to take care of Aki so there's no time for such things.

He heave a sigh leaves the kitchen, he's not in the mood to do any cleaning right now.

He sits quietly besides the sleeping boy, a faint sad smile forms on his face as he gently starts rubbing Aki's cheek with his wrapped thumb.

"I'm really, really sorry that you're in such a mess."

Aki frowns, his tiny coming up to swat whatever Sanji's hand away. He turns his back to older blond and Sanji chuckles.

He fishes his phone from his pockets and send a text to his old man telling him that he burned his hand and he's taking the day off tomorrow. He waits a couple of minutes for response but nothing came. He's probably busy or something.

He throws his phone on the coffee table and rests his head back on the couch.

This was a long a busy day… Defiantly not what he's used to in Paris. Having a kid isn't really as hard as it sounded.. Sanji wants to get back in time to kick his past self and break his legs so he wouldn't make the stupidest decision in his life and go to France.

He drapes his arm over his forehead as he stares at the ceiling.

Would Zoro come over again? Or would he try to avoid him whenever is possible. Cause he really messed up.. Like he usually do.

A harsh knocking cut off his train of thought.

"OPEN UP, ITS ME EGGPLANT."

A groan left Sanji's lips.

"_I heard that._ OPEN UP ALREADY!"

"I'm coming!" Sanji snaps back as he opens the door. "What are you doing? And keep your voice down, Aki is sleeping."

Zeff grunts and walks past the younger cook who grumbles something close "You should learn how to text back." Not sparing him a glance. He drops two huge bags of takeout food from the Baratie on the coffee table none too gently before he spines to face Sanji.

"How in the world did you manage to burn your hand?" Zeff asks, jumping directly into the subject.

That's when he noticed Sanji's bandaged hands. "BOTH YOUR HANDS? HOW STUPID OF YOU TO THAT?" He yells in disbelieve. When was the last time Sanji had hurt his hands like that? It was long looong agao. And it didn't look that bad back then! It was just small cuts from being too reckless with the knives.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." Sanji says barely above a whisper when see Aki toss a little on the couch.

"I'm not worried. Not at all. In fact I'm just amazed that you did that to yourself." He guffawed loudly which made Aki stir in his sleep.

"Shut up old―" Sanji got interrupted by the small voice calling his name very sleepy. "Sanji?" Both cooks fell silent and looked at the boy rubbing his eye with his knuckle. When said boy opened his eyes properly and saw the older man him jumped in delight. "Daddy!"

Sanji's chest tightened, smiling as Aki difficulty got down from the couch and bounced in front of Zeff holding his arms out for the man to pick him up.

"Hey, little duck!" Zeff laughs and scoop the boy into his arms and the boy wastes no time in wrapping his short arms around his father's neck.

Sanji huffs, and since he's forgotten now he walks over to the bags of food and peeks inside. "This for us?" He asks not looking at the other's.

"Yep, thought you'd be starving by now, since someone had burned his hand_s." _He emphasizes the S with a snort.

"Haha." He mentally flips the man. "We already had lunch." In your face shit head.

Zeff rises a brow. "If you can cook then why aren't you working tomorrow." He pats Aki's hand from pulling his mustache.

"I didn't. My neighbor did."

"Zoro~" Aki happily adds. "And Aki helped~"

"Heeh, you let someone into your kitchen?"

"So?"

Zeff just guffaws loudly at Sanji's face. Damn that face is priceless. He had let someone into his kitchen and actually use it. He races to see the kitchen just to see its condition and god did it make his day.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at this! It's like a grenade has blew in here!" He laughs even more. Having no idea what's going on, Aki laughs with his father.

"What did he make?" Zeff asks.

Sanji groans. He really doesn't want to tell the old man. "Sandwiches."

Zeff stares at him for a second before he bursts out laughing. This is getting better and better. "I gotta meet this guy."

"Too bad he's at work." Sanji glares at him and walks into the kitchen. "I'mma clean this mess, Play with Aki."

Zeff is having none of that. He follows Sanji into the kitchen and shoves Aki gently into the other's arms. "Like hell you will with those hands. You play with your―brother."

He push his sons out of the kitchen door before the older one make the slightest protest. Sanji says nothing though. Cause He know how painful the old man's kicks could be. So, Yes, out they go. Plus he wouldn't refuse any chance to do anything with Aki.

"What do you wanna play?" He asks Aki.

Aki looks at with big worried eyes that make his heart melt. "But Sanji's hands hurt."

"It's alright Aki, They don't hurt much. I can play with you!" Sanji says holding one of his hands up.

"But…" Aki holds his hand in both his hands very gently and with such a sad look on his face, Sanji wanted to squeeze the life out of him (in a good way) in a big, tight hug.

"I'm okay~ Wanna do something cool?" He adds a little excitement to his voice to a attract the boy's attention away from his hands. "Let's build a fort~"

"Fort?" Tilting his head to the side, Aki isn't sure what that means but it sounded fun from the way Sanji had said it. "Yes!" He exclaims happily.

Sanji chuckles, knowing that Aki had no idea what he'd agreed to. "You'll see~"

He puts his brother down, walks back into the kitchen and pulls two chairs from there. Aki hears his dad's voice asking Sanji what the heck is he planning to do with these and Sanji just tells him off. And so he watches excitedly as Sanji brought the chairs behind the couch, placing them on each side before turning to Aki with a big smile.

"Let's get some sheets~" He says. And Aki runs to the bedroom before he even finishes his sentence. Sanji shakes his head as he follows the little prince.

They come out of the bedroom as fast they got in from the bouncing and pulling Aki was doing on Sanji leg. He puts the blanket on the chairs and the back of the couch for the fort's roof and pinned it with some clothespins. He got tow sheets and placed them on either sides of the fort, creating walls. And one last tiny blanket on the front for the door. Aki helped him here and there with simple things as holding up the sheets and such.

He went over to the other side of the couch and snagged some cushions and placed them inside. "I think it's getting lose from here." Sanji says loud enough for Aki to hear him from outside the fort. "Aki, can you fix it for me?" He calls out.

"Okay~" Aki responses cheerfully as he went over to fix the pins.

Zeff finally walks out on that. "Really? He's the one doing it and you're just laying in there?" He can't believe how childish his eldest son can be. "HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

Sanji's head pokes out from the fort and glares at his old man. "It's none of your business! We're having fun, Right Aki?"

"Right!" Aki agrees before he crawls inside (He didn't actually have to crawl but he just copied what Sanji did when he got inside) Pushing Sanji's head with him.

"I can see that." Zeff says in bored tone before Sanji's hand come out and sticks a paper with 'No shitty old men allowed in' on the fort's 'Door'.

Zeff narrows his eyes at the stupid sing and suppress the urge to kick it down on the two idiots.

Sanji stifles a laugh as Aki shushed him to not anger the old man. They both know how could that turn out, from all the hits they got on their heads from his ridiculously tall chef hat. On second thought he's not wearing that hat now so they burst out laughing anyway.

They mess around in their little fort. Sanji suggested playing King (Him) And prince (Aki) Since they're in their own world and all. But it didn't go as planned and turned into a game of Prince and servant when Aki demanded Sanji to bring him some snacks. Sneaky lil shit. Then it turned into a little game of adventure when Aki told Sanji that they should save the princess, which is a tiny teddy bear, from the evil dragon who turned out to be Zeff whose sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sanji grinned evilly at that and gave his little brother a thumb up.

He thought, _and he learnt that he's always mistaken,_ that he'd be knight or something. At the end, Sanji became the Prince's horse, which he gladly accepted after Aki asked him with big eyes.

They couldn't save the princess at the end, but they faced the dragon's wrath alright. After smacking him in the face with a spatula by the prince. He woke up and kicked them both into the bath. Telling them that he's going to make dinner and if they're not out in time he'll have to kick them out himself.

They come out after a while all clean and fresh.

"What took you so long?" Zeff asks his eldest son.

"I was deciding if I should use my strawberry scented shampoo scented or the Lavender Vanilla one. What do you think, old man?! Aki won't keep still! Plus my hands aren't helping." Sanji grumbles, but he's not in a bad mood.

"You removed the gauze?" Zeff gives him an impressed look.

"Of course I did! I'm not an idiot!"

"I've yet to see otherwise." Zeff snickers as he walks into the kitchen telling Aki to follow him.

Sanji glares at the ground. So, He was an idiot! It's not like like he doesn't regret all he's done till now. He hates himself for it every day. He did for the past three years. The old man didn't have to be so damn cruel to remind him, He won't ever forget it nor forgive himself. So, Zeff should shut up and give him a fucking chance to fix his life up.

" You're dinner is getting colder, Eggplan!" The old man calls from the kitchen, startling Sanji from his thoughts.

"Coming!" Sanji growls back at him before going to kitchen and have a silent dinner.

After dinner thought, Aki cried himself to sleep when Zeff left. He even refused to leave the damn fort. Sanji now regrets building that with him. Sanji sighed to himself when he peeked in and saw Aki sleeping in there. He'll leave him there for a little while.

Sanji gets up and goes to the balcony, ever since they moved to this apartment, it became his favorite place.

He leans on the railing and rests his head on his arms and sighs heavily. "This is…"

"―Before you say something you don't want anyone to hear. I'm here." A voice says startling Sanji.

He snaps his head up and looks to the side to see a head poking from behind the wall, where another balcony is.

"You're back?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm just a ghost."

"Haha, Don't ever say that to Aki. He'll believe you."

"Got it." Moss-head chuckles. Before offering a can of cheap beer to the blond. "Want some? You look tired."

Sanji hesitates for a second before accepting the beer. "Thanks."

"How is your hands?"

"Better~" Sanji answers, clenching and unclenching one hand to show him.

"Great." Zoro says before he disappear behind the wall. Probably bored already.

Sanji sighs again before taking a sip from his beer. Disappointed of the lack of moss head so soon.

"Hey, I can watch Aki for you in mornings if you that's okay." Zoro's voice says suddenly.

A small smile is playing on his lips as he realize that Zoro went back to bring himself another beer.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with―"

"It's alright, Really. He's a smart kid."

"Sure, he made you play with him." Sanji chuckles as he remembers their game of hide and seek.

"He won't cause troubles." The moss head says so fast, Sanji thinks that if he peeks around the wall he'd see a red faced moss head. He wants to see that actually. But he stops himself from doing that. He shouldn't be thinking that way!

"I hope he doesn't." He says after sipping his beer.

A comfortable silence falls between them. He can feel Zoro's presence behind the wall, but he can't see him. He leans against the wall lazily.

How would it feel to lean against someone as strong as Zoro looks? It's been too long, Sanji doesn't even remember how it is to relay on someone else. And it's better that way. He should know best.

"Thanks for the beer." He says before standing straight. "I think I'll head to bed now."

"No problem." Zoro says. And Sanji walk back into his apartment. He maybe heard a faint 'Goodnight' Or it's the beef getting into his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Aki is sitting in his chair by the kitchen table eating pancakes with a big pout on his face.

"Your lips will fall off if you keep doing this." Sanji says poking Aki's cheek.

"Why can't dad stay here?" The boy asks, not giving a damn if his lips did fall.

"Because he lives in the Baratie." Sanji points out casually, Taking a bite of his pancake.

"But―"

"No buts, Do you want to go back there?"

"What about Sanji?"

"I'm staying here."

"I don't want to leave Sanji alone!" Akis says and that makes Sanji pause in his bite.

"Why?" _Had the old man told him…?_

"Because you'll go away." Aki whines.

"I won't go away, Aki." Sanji smiles at the boy. "I had to before, but it won't happen again. So if you want to go back to the Baratie, it's alright."

"No! I want to stay with Sanji!" Aki declares before continuing on his breakfast.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere today? I'm not going to work so we have all day together."

Aki's face _suddenly lit up__,_ hegiggled and clapped his hands. "THE ZOO~!"

"Eh?!" Talk about a fast recovery and a sudden request! "You've never been to one?"

"Never!" Aki shook his head. Now he's looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Alright. We'll go after breakfast."

"Yay~" Aki exclaims before burying his face in pancakes.

Sanji chuckles and make a mental note to thank the old man for never taking Aki to a Zoo. Even thought it sounds bad but he's grateful to the man.

Aki loved animals, especially fish and sea creatures. He thought that maybe he should take him to an aquarium or something but since Aki wanted the zoo. Then the zoo it is.

An hour later, Aki is properly dressed in a sailor outfit, _no hat though, He refused to mess up his hair. Something Sanji would do if he was in his place_. And bouncing by the door for Sanji to hurry up.

"Alright, Alright. I'm coming!" Sanji says opening the door, And the boy rushes out as soon as there was enough space for his little body to go through. "Wait! Don't run! You'll get hurt then we won't go to the zoo!" Sanji says sternly.

At the same moment Sanji stepped put from the apartment, His neighbor, Zoro, steps out of his. Their eyes meet for a second and Sanji feels a small flutter in his chest.

"Err, You don't have work today?" Moss head asks the obvious, Sanji smacks his head mentally remembering what they agreed to last night. He even got Zoro's phone number that would be a good excuse to text him or something. _Idiot._

"Ahh, I didn't tell you?! I asked my old man to give me a day off, cause…my hands…" He laughs nervously at his stupidity.

"Oh, I think you mentioned that yesterday…" Zoro scratch at the back of his head awkwardly.

"LET'S GOT TO THE ZOO WITH ZORO!" Says the hyped boy little blond as he attached himself to Zoro's leg.

"EH?!" Zoro And Sanji says in unison. They look at each other and Sanji rise a curled brow at the man waiting for his answer. _Good job Aki._

"I don't think I should―" Zoro starts to make an excuse. But Aki interrupts him. "Noooo! I wanna go with Zorooooo." Whines the little one.

Sanji was looking forward to spend the day with Aki, doing something special and all. It doesn't looks like it'll go as planned. Maybe better…? Definitely!

Zoro is looking down at Aki with uncertainty written all over his face. And Aki is giving him 'I will cry if you didn't do what I want' look. And Sanji smiles triumphantly cause he knows a wining case when he sees one. The look on Aki's face is so fake and knows it. Moss-head thought, looks like he doesn't know that, So he looks back up at Sanji. "Is it really okay? I don't think it'd be a good idea. Feels like I'm intruding or something…" Zoro says.

"Come on, You have nothing to do anyway, right? Weren't you coming over just now?"

"Well, yeah…" Zoro seems unsure, but not in an uncomfortable way so it's okay to press this even more.

Aki somehow seemed to think the same as his brother when he gave Zoro the puppy-eyes look. Sanji isn't sure if Zoro is going to say yes though. His face isn't showing much of what he's thinking. He's probably annoyed to end by this. That how Sanji would feel like that if some brat just clung to his leg and wanted him to do whatever he wanted, Dimmit.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Sanji says immediately reaching for Aki to pull him from Zoro's leg. "He got a little attached to you somehow." He says trying to pull Aki who refuses to let Zoro go. "I'm so sorry―Come on Aki! Let go of him or I'll get mad!"

"Nononononononononono! Zorooooooooooo." Aki cries out for the man. What the hell? Sanji thought. This looks like Sanji _is forcing_ Aki to go to the Zoo now!

"H-hey I think it wouldn't hurt if I came, right, Aki?" Zoro says as he reaches down and take the boy into his arms.

"Yes!" Aki says happily with teary eyes before his stick his tongue out at Sanji. Sanji stuck his tongue out back at Aki then he turns his back to them with a huff and crosses his arms like a big child. Zoro chuckles at that. "What are you a five year old?" He asks Sanji.

"Like hell! I'm trying to be the adult here!" Sanji snaps.

"You're not doing a good job." Zoro smiles. "I'll bring my coat." He says as he disappear into his apartment then comes back wearing that huge coat. It was at least a size bigger since it did a decnt job hiding that tight-fit shirt Zoro was wearing before…. _Good, good._ Sanji thought knowing very well that he'd be staring at Zoro's body if he didn't wear that thing, and so he made his way down stairs and called a cab.

The ride was pleasant, To Sanji at least. He and Zoro talked about a lot of things. His 'business trip' to France and his work at his father's restaurant. And they fought too till Aki interrupted them asking if they were there yet. He also told them that Zeff said you should be friends with others or the boogeyman would come and get you. _What the hell is wrong with the old geezer?_ He thought then Zoro asked. "Why isn't your old man living with you two?"

"Cause he lives above his restaurant where I work."

"Oh, then why are you two not living with him?" He asks again.

"Cause the place is too small for all of us, I moved out a long time ago before even going to France."

"I see, and why's Aki staying with you instead of staying with your father?"

"I wanted to take him with, staying there isn't good for him… all he can do there is stay upstairs for the sake of not getting in somebody's way. I don't blame the old man for making Aki stay by himself like that, he's too busy and too old to take care of him anyways…So this is why I took him."

"Did you ask him about how he felt though? Aki I mean."

Sanji narrows his eyes at the green haired man. What the fuck does he want? Seriously it's like he's being interrogated or something! Of course he didn't ask Aki! but he know that Aki didn't like there. Cause whenever Sanji looked at Aki when he was the Baratie the boy would be drawing or just sitting there being _a good boy_. His back always looked lonely and it broke Sanji's heart seeing him that way. The old man was happy when Sanji asked to take Aki back and live with him. He even, to Sanji's distress, limited his shifts to the mornings only, but that meant more time with Aki. And that's good.

"No, But he was happy when I told him…" Sanji says, his tone a little down. Zoro seems to notice because he didn't say anything after that. Something that Sanji appreciate, cause who know what more he could've said.

They finally arrive at the Zoo in what felt like forever. When they bought tickets, the booking clerk asked them if they wanted a tour which they refused, cause, why the hell would they waste money when they can have their own a tour. It's just looking at some animals for god's sake.

They started with the elephant and rhinos, watching as Aki was more than amazed by how they huge they were. They went to monkeys, watched as Aki mimicked them. Sanji. Didn't like it at all. It's no way for a young gentleman to act. They continued on to giraffes, stopped for a while there, Giving them treats. Aki had so much fun and it was showing on his face till a shitty camel spits on his hair and the boy threatened it with a clump of dirt, Zoro cackled loudly and cheered Aki on while Sanji pulled him away and cleaned him off.

They move on to the next animal that Aki wanted to see badly. Sanji turns around and sees Zoro going on the opposite direction. "Oi, Zoro!" He calls. "Where are you going?!"

Zoro glances back at the cook. For a second looks at Sanji in confusion. "Where are you guys going?" He asks back.

Sanji looks at him like he's stupid cause he is. He's been doing that for a while now. Is he trying to lose them or something? Maybe they did force him to come after all.

"Hey, you don't have to stick around you know! You can go home if you got bored!"

"What?! Who said I was bored? You guys keep going the wrong direction! Didn't you say you wanted to see the lions?"

"Yeah?"

"It's that way." Zoro says pointing at the direction he was heading.

"Uh, no. It's this way! We just saw it on the map. Plus there's a huge sing saying 'King of the beasts' over there." Sanji points out at said sing.

Zoro's looks at the sing with wide eyes. "It was right there!" He says pointing again at where he was going. "It moved! I swear it was right there!"

"Okay, if you say so." Sanji shrugs and walks with Aki to the right direction. He makes sure that Aki is holding Zoro's hand.

They gets to where the lion is, and Sanji held Aki in his arms, Aki perched on the fence and mesmerized by the animals in front of him. Unfortunately the lions are in deep sleep so they don't move. Aki frown and looks back at Sanji.

"Are they dead?"

"No, they're sleeping. They're very tired." Sanji replies.

"Wake them up!" Aki says, hoping that his brother would do that.

"I can't—"

"They'd tear him limp to limp and eat him in a flash" Zoro cuts flatly.

Aki gasps and Sanji gives him a look that screams 'How could he say that to a kid?'

Zoro shrugs. " it's the truth. Lions are very dangerous."

"He's four years old, he was watching lion king this morning!"

"Well, that over there is Scar so he's not that nice now is he?!" Zoro glares at him.

Another gasp from Aki is heard before he turned to sleeping lion holding his fist up and screaming. "You killed Simba's dad! I hate you!"

They hear giggles from the people around them as they walk away.

Aki is now seated on Zoro's shoulders humming a happy song. The man managed to wander off a couple of times again, but Aki directs him to the right was by pulling on his short hair.

"I'm hungry~" Aki says in a singsong voice.

"Ah, shoot! I forgot to bring lunch boxes!" Sanji says, slapping his forehead dramatically.

"Pfft, 'course you would. Bet you were more excited about this that Aki" Zoro laughs.

"Shut up, was not!" Sanji huffs.

"A restaurant!" He points at a nearby concessions cart.

Sanji and Zoro laughs as the head to the 'restaurant' but then Zoro had to ruin the mood by taking a wrong turn. The cook manages to pull him back by the arm before he went too far.

"How could you get lost in straight path?" _Seriously the cart was right I front of them!_

"I didn't get lost! Aki's feet were on my face, couldn't see my way." Zoro stumbles on an excuse.

"Eeeeeeh?" Aki whines from his place on Zoro's shoulder.

"Yeah, right! And that lion _was_ Scar." Sanji rolls his eyes as the stood by the cart. "That lion didn't have a black mane!"

"Hush, He bought it." Zoro said before Sanji kicked him not so hard in the shin. "Don't hush me!" He says making his way to the cart.

"I wouldn't usually let Aki eat this junk but since I have no choice… Want something, moss-head?"

"Pizza." Aki demands before moss head says anything.

"hotdong—Oi, stop calling me that, curly brows!"

Sanji ignores that and turns to the cashier. "Excuse me, can I have three hotdogs and a cheese pizza slice."

"Don't forget the drinks," A friendly reminder from Zoro.

"I want that juice in the giraffe!" Aki referring to a short purple cup with a straw in the shape of a snake.

"That's a snake, Aki" Sanji corrects him.

"Unn!" Aki nods, he doesn't seem to care.

"How much is it?" Sanji asks.

"Eight dollars." The cashier replied

"What? For that thing?! I bet it's not even real juice, just some artificially flavored water sweetened with corn syrup! We're not getting that."

In the end Aki win and got the juice by pulling on Zoro's hair till Sanji really thought that the mans hair would fall off. After the he and Zoro had another fight about who's going to pay. Zoro insisting that he should at least do that. Sanji refusing since Zoro was forced to come with them. In the end they split the bill and everyone was happy.

They take a small stroll after that, Sanji's eyes land on a small aquarium and turns sharply to the pair behind him " Aki! Look! There's an aquarium here! The sure have a big fish tank inside!"

Aki squealed with delight pulling Zoro with him towards Sanji.

"No wonder you forgot about lunch." Zoro smirks. "You're more excited about this than Aki."

"Shut up, fish are awesome, right Aki?"

"The best!" Aki says, laughing and clapping happily.

"Enjoy your time here," the lady by the door days with a flashy smile. "There aren't any outside showings today, so no seals or sea lions. Sorry about that."

"_It's alright._" Sanji says in a very smooth voice. "Having a tour with such a beautiful flower would be much better than watching sea lions~" Now he has hearts in his visible eye.

Zoro, Holding Aki's hand, raised an eyebrow. He glanced down at Aki as Sanji continued to flirt with the woman. Aki looks up and sighs. "Sanji loves girls."

"…oh."

"I'm afraid we don't have this kinds of service." The girl says, blushing a little.

"Then I could keep your company till they come out," Sanji replies, pointing with his thumb at Zoro and Aki behind him.

The girl falls silent for a second, Looking from the little boy who looked a splitting image of the older blond to the glaring green haired man behind him. then she gasped suddenly and touched her delicate fingers to her lips as she seemed to realize something. "Oh, no. mister! You shouldn't be doing something like this with your family here!" She giggled.

Zoro's face seems to brighten as he marched forward pulling the cook by his arm into the building. "That's right sweetheart, I'll overlook it this time since you weren't serious." He says loudly.

"Wha―What?! Oi!" Sanji looks at Zoro with wide eyes. The hell was that supposed to mean?! Sweetheart? Does that mean―No! of course not! He was openly flirting with a woman in front of Aki and Zoro and the poor lady just jumped to conclusions―It's not like―Yeah no way! Zoro just wanted to get this done with when he did that. He could feel his face heating up as he heard another giggle from the lady by the door.

"….Let go of my arm." He says silently, looking at his shoes as they walked side by side with Aki on Zoro's other side.

Zoro doesn't say anything though and let go of Sanji's arm. The smirk still wide on his face. "The matter with you now? Surly you don't want to leave your brother and stay outside?"

"Wha―No!" Sanji says quickly. His face getting redder by the second. "I wasn't really serious 'bout that…" He mumbles under his breath.

"Hah, what was that, cook?" Zoro says, his smirk evil.

Sanji manages to send a glare to the moss head's way. Oh he wants to kick his head off and do―He didn't finish his thought as Aki squeaked as he ran towards a tank full of tinny fishes. "Sanji look!" He says placing his hands on the glass and pressing his forehead on the cold surface. His eyes sparkling blue.

Forgetting about the moss head for a moment, Sanji smiles affectionately at the young boy. He sure reminds him of himself when he was young.

Zoro is poking the glass of the next tank. Sanji and Aki both goes over to see what caught his attention so much. "Suckerfish~!" Aki exclaims as he starts to poke the glass with Zoro who was trying to make the poor little fish let swim away.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing when Zoro looked at Aki in surprise. "Do you know its name?"

"Yes, And I know that one!" He points to the next tank that made Sanji shudder and take a few steps away from that tank and going to the next one.

"It's Dolomedes." Aki says puffing his chest. "It's a sea spider." He informs the amazed moss head as he read the name from the panel under the tank.

"You a smart one aren't you?" Zoro says ruffling the boy's head.

"Hey, Look at this!" Sanji calls. Aki runs to the tank Sanji was standing by and take a look. "…There's…nothing?" Aki tilted his head and looked at his older brother in confusion.

"Pfft, no. Look closer." Sanji points to the bottom of the tank where a few moss balls were there. "It's Zoro!"

"You're so funny cook I'm in tears." Zoro glares at Sanji.

Sanji smirks. Revenge is sweet. He thought as leaned down to the read the Zoro's back story. Another chuckle from his lips cause he's so damn funny.

"Oh, it's actually called Marimo!" Sanji says, noting the new information. "We have a better nickname it seems~"

"Moving on." Zoro says pulling Aki with him.

"Alright, _Ma-ri-mo~_"

They go deeper into the aquarium, into a huge rounded room, and if you looked around there's water everywhere. Sanji feels his shoulders drop down a little, his whole body completely relaxed. It feels like the sea… Sanji had forgot how thinking about the ocean and seas always made him relax and feels so good. He close his eyes, it's reminding him of a book he used to have when he was young, he loved that book. It was about that imaginary sea; All Blue. A smile take its place on his lips.

He open his eyes seeing Zoro and Aki attaching themselves to the cold glass, as if they were trying to look at something under the rocks―Oh, they are.

Inside the water there was a kind of tentacled fish that appeared to be changing colors, the two watching it in fascination. Zoro isn't trying to show it though.

"Oh, Flamboyant cuttlefish." Sanji says as he joins the two.

"Pfft, Flamboyant? That name suits you better." Zoro snorts.

"Oh shut it, national treasure." Sanji glares.

"Marimo~" Aki calls with a giggle.

"I know what he meant Thank you very much, Aki." Zoro grumbles.

"You're welcome." Aki replies politely and Sanji ruffles the boy hair proudly. _That's my boy_.

The three of them end this visit at that, They didn't have much energy to move anywhere after that. So they decided to head home. The ride home was quite, quieter than ride to the zoo. Aki fell asleep on Sanji's lap, poor guy. He smiles as looks at him. He sure is tired. He feels eyes on him, thus making his eyes flicker to said man. Zoro looked a bit surprised when Sanji looked at him. But he didn't look away.

"What?" Sanji whispered.

Zoro didn't say a thing for long minute. He opened his mouth to say something before his turned his gaze away from Sanji, Looking out the car's window. "Nothing.."

That didn't look like nothing. Sanji thought, but he didn't press as he did the same and turned to his window. Not sure what was going to happen if they get home. Would they just part ways there and everyone goes to his apartment or is Zoro coming over? He'd like that though… but how? Aki is asleep now. So he can't say that 'Don't make Aki cry―' _Oh god! _Sanji swallowed heavily, the color drained out of his face at the realization. What the fuck was he thinking? He shouldn't be―This is fucking wrong! He's using Aki for―for―For something he shouldn't even think about! He thought as he brought his hand to cover his face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ That's not what I came back for! That's not what….. Fuck. He wants to jump off the car. He shouldn't let this happen.

"Oi, You okay?" Zoro whispers from his side, his voice so fost and soothing. A worried hand took a place on Sanji's shoulder. He looks almost worried.

"I- I'm fine." Sanji says, Not meeting Zoro's eyes.

"Are you sure?" The marimo press. Squeezing Sanji's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just tired.. don't worry" H replies and Zoro retreats his hand. Sanji bites his lips not trusting his mouth in protesting about Zoro's warm hand leaving him. He unconsciously leans a bit closer to the marimo, not daring to touch him though. And they say nothing for rest of the ride.

When they got home, Zoro excused himself saying that he needs to go to work. They say goodbyes and each to them goes his way as Sanji expected.

After that, things got a little better and Sanji survived the long day. It's past midnight and he's lying on his bed now, his back turned to the door. Thinking about how slow and long the day was after they got back from the zoo. Aki seemed like enjoyed it so much and that's the important thing. Now if the image of a certain marimo would leave him mind and let him sleep. It'd be great. But it was no good.

He sighs and turns so he's lying on his back now. Staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before draping his arm over his eyes. Damn why does he always falls so hard? He doesn't know a shit about him yet! And he's this deep down! He doesn't even know if Zoro swings that way too. Sure he made that joke but that doesn't prove a thing.

Sanji really wants to get to know the man better, Aki seems to like him so much and that's good thing right? But it doesn't seem fair. Because what if something went wrong, like always, and hurt Aki again? He can't stand the thought of that, Aki is the one who deserves to be happy not him.

A relationship like that would bring nothing but sorrow to everyone. So he should stop being selfish and snap out of it.

A small know on his door bring Sanji back from his thoughts. "Who is it?" He snaps before realizing that no one lives here but him and Aki.

"Sanjiiiiiiii." Aki's voice come from outside. Sanji leaps to the door with a bad feeling in his gut. He opens the door to be greeted by Aki hugging his pillow, tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Aki?" Oh god. "Is something hurting you?" He asks kneeling down.

"I heard the boogeyman!" Aki sniffles, and Sanji pulls him gently into warm hug. "Noo, Aki.. Shhh." He whispers, rubbing a soothing circles on Aki's back. "It's alright. It's probably the wind. No boogeyman is coming here. I'd kick his ass, you know that."

Aki sniffles again, burying his face in Sanji's chest. "Come on, Let's get you to bed."

"I want to sleep with Sanji.." The little prince says holding Sanji's shirt tightly.

"Sure.." A light chuckle as he secured Aki in his arms so he won't fall off and went to his bed.

"Don't worry, Aki. Just go to sleep." Sanji says after cleaning the little prince's face and getting under the blanket.

"…Unh." Aki nods scooting a little closer to Sanji. Sanji smiles as he lifts his arm and Aki takes the chance to use it as a pillow, His tiny arm laid on Sanji's chest in small hug.

"Goodnight, Sanji." Aki says before his eyes flutter shut.

"Goodnight."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there hope you enjoyed this chapter. just wanted to thank you all for these awesome reviews ; v ; some people guess right about a lot of thingd but I'm not gonna say what xD reviews makes me really happy really keep sending them and tell me how you like the story so far. Plus I was wondering if you wanted the next chapter from Zoro's pov? or should I stick to Sanji's for a little longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

"This place looks familiar… or not… this is… Where am I?" Said the green haired man as he looked around him.

He wasn't pretty sure where he was, this street looked new to him and hell did his apartment building move again!? Fucking technology these days. Why did they have to invent moving buildings? He just want to get home have dinner and fucking sleep. How is he going to do that now? He didn't want to call _**her**_ again… maybe he should call Sanji? Nah, he's probably busy with his brother. Plus he looked kinda out of it when they parted. Could it be that he's mad at him, when he pulled him away from that woman… calling him sweetheart? He thought as kept on walking aimlessly. That's probably it. No one flirts with girls like that would like it if a _man_ no less called them that. He would, if he was into women.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that.." Did it really bother him that much? It certainly did bother Zoro seeing him all over that woman. Not that he likes him or anything. But people should not just flirt like that so openly, with their little brother there too! Heck it wasn't only that woman, the stupid cook gawked at every girl in the zoo, it made Zoro utterly mad for some reason. He couldn't help but to do some stupid shit to distract himself or the blond.

Then, to make things better he, somehow, took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end alley, he walks back from where he came from and ends up mysteriously at the same alley again. Then he gives the hell up and call a cab. Even thought his building isn't supposed to be that far away from the dojo.

Strangely the ride home didn't take more than one minute, even the cab driver gave him a nasty look when he told him the address, bastard.

He manages to drag his feet up the stairs to his apartment, pausing at Sanji's door to see they were there, he hears nothing, probably out…_they sure got a lot to catch on, I think. _He shrugs and goes into his apartment.

Dumping his bag and coat on the couch, he make his way to kitchen, opens the fridge. Nothing edible. He should've stopped at the grocery store on his way. Luckily, He's not that hungry.

He decides to train cause he hasn't had the time lately and that's not good because the national tournament is coming close and no skinny ass blond is going to distract him from doing what he does best.

He walks over across the room to a three shelves on the wall, where he keeps his three Katanas, safely. He picked Wado with extra care and went to his training room. Once he was there, He took a deep breath, A faint smile on his face as he pulled the sword from its sheath carefully.

He closed his eyes once more, getting into the right state of mind and clearing everything out. He shifted his stances and glint of light flowed down the blade and he inhaled, holding the air in his lungs. In a swift movement, He spun, the sword swiping sideway. He dodged an invisible blow from his imaginary opponent by bending back. He exhales deeply before sending another slash to the right, then a stab to the left. _One point_.

His training goes on for about two and half hours before he got interrupted by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket informing him that he got a new message. Losing his focus, he thinks that this is enough for the day and Whoever the bastard who sent him a fucking message was, Zoro's gonna kill him.

He walks out of the training room to the shelves in the living room to place Wado back in its place. Then he dropped himself on the couch and pulled his phone out, flicks it open and oh, it's Luffy; Saying that they're coming tomorrow. He grin's to himself, replying to his message.

_About time. What took you so long?_

_Bet you got lost._

A second later Luffy replied:

_Yeah… we're not you, Zoro. Shishishi._

"Fuck you." Zoro glares at his screen. He doesn't get lost! How many time does he have to tell them?!

"Bastards…" Zoro huffs. "Speaking of bastards…." He checks his messages one more time to see if there were any messages from Sanji. He _looked like he wanted to say something on their way back, something that had been bothering him_. But there was no message. Maybe he's really mad after all. Not that he cares.

He flips on his stomach as he decides to send a message the to the blond.

_Hey, what time should I come over tomorrow?_

A few minutes passed as he stared at his phone waiting for any kind or response from the blond. _Mhmm, this says it all_. The blond is fucking mad at something he did but he won't say a word, talk about shitty situations. He gives up on waiting for a reply and let the hand holding his phone slide down to the floor and bury his face into the couch's cushions. He'll see about that tomorrow.

He has almost fell asleep when a loud peep startled him awake. He brought the phone to his face so quickly it slipped from his hand and smacked him right on the nose and fell on the ground. He let out a groan as he picked his phone and sat straight. "Better be Blondie or I'm gonna kill Luffy."

And blondie it was. Luffy is such a lucky bastards sometimes.

_I'm making breakfast so you better be early or you'll miss it~_

Sanji's message said.

"What the…" Zoro stared at his phone like it suddenly grew a head, Sanji's cheerful head, actually. "Huh?! What's with the fucking tilde?" as far as Zoro know that shit is can be explained as flirtatious behavior or sarcasm. More to Zoro's confusion about the blond cook. He'll never understand the man, huh? Ooor he's just too used to texting woman and flirting with them that he just didn't realize that he'd typed it. Yup, that's it.

It is really pissing him off, but there's nothing he can do. If he said something about it. The cook might get the wrong idea and things will get pretty bad.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll be over at 7 dart-brow._

He replied with a grin on his face. Five seconds later a ring from his phone told him that he got a new message.

_Alright, I'll leave the door open._

_Ma-ri-mo~_

He did it again! Zoro clinched his jaw shut to stop himself from groaning loudly. He slide back on the couch as he let his phone drop to the floor. "Stop fucking misleading me you… stupid eyebrows."

He's too exhausted to think of anything right now, So Zoro decided to call it a night and sleep. On the couch because moving requires energy and he doesn't have it at the moment.

The next morning, Zoro woke up early, took a quick shower, put on clean clothes and went to Sanji's. He knocked on the door but got no answer. Then remembered Sanji telling that he'll leave the door open. So he just opens the door and walks in.

Looking around in the small living room, there's no trace of Sanji nor Aki. The latter probably still asleep and the other is in the kitchen because he can hear him now that's he's the close to the room.

"_Me and my broken heart~_" Came Sanji's voice from the kitchen. Causing Zoro to smirk. Is he singing?

"_I need a little loving tonight~_" He is! Zoro's smirk grew as he peek around the kitchen's door. Sanji is standing in front of the stove―Wearing a shirt and boxerbriefs while stirring something on the stove not that it matters at all. He thought as he watched as the other began to smoothly _sway his_ body. "_Hold me so I'm not falling apaaaaaaaart_~" He's staring. Zoro knows he shouldn't be doing this and it felt inappropriate to do so when the cook didn't know that he's there. But he couldn't move his eyes from those hips, cause these boxers aren't leaving anything for his imagination. They were skin-tight, showing more than enough of the cook's, oh god, creamy thighs. He did his best not to move and press himself against Sanji's back.

"_All I need's a little love in my life, All I need's a little love in the dark~_" The cook sang, still unaware of the other's presence, Zoro gulped audibly and shook his head. This is wrong he should say something and quickly!

"I'm speechless." Zoro suddenly said. "You could sing, dance, and cook at the same time."

"It seems like we've been―!" Sanji gasped and spun around, facing the green haired man. "How long have you been standing there?!" He asked, a pink tint spreading across his cheeks.

Zoro smirks, trying his best to keep his eyes on the man's face. "Long enough." He says. "But seriously, that was something." He laughed. Thanking whatever's there for waking up to this.

"Shut up, you should've said something!" Sanji glared, trying to show how angry he was, but it wasn't working with the marimo. "You're earlier than you said." Sanji grumbled as he turned to the stove and put the _scrambled eggs_ he was making in two plates.

"Want coffee?" He asked when he placed the plates on the kitchen table.

"Black." Zoro answered as he took a seat by the table and made sure to fix his eyes on the eggs plate not matter how appealing the cook looked. God. And it was hard.

"Here," Sanji placed a coffee cup on Zoro's side. "Start eating while I go put on some pants… geez you could've called." He mumbled, surely embarrassed.

The marimo on the other hand, still smirking, lifted his head up as Sanji walked out of the kitchen. His eyes now fixated on that ass. He forgot all about his decisions last night, He fucking likes this stupid, gorgeous, skinny ass blond.

He turned to his breakfast and started to eat because if continued thinking about that ass he'll have another problem he'd rather not deal with at someone else's apartment.

He took a bite from his eggs and couldn't stop himself from groaning, GOD, is this normal eggs?

To add to Zoro's frustration Sanji came back looking nothing like earlier. Wearing a fancy black suit with golden buttons and all that fancy shit, Does chefs always dress like that?!

Sanji raised a brow when he caught Zoro staring at him. "What? Does something look wrong?" He said looking down at himself.

"No, I was just wondering does all chefs dress like they came from a circus?" Zoro asks, giving his best poker face.

The cook narrowed his eyes. "No, asshole! they dress however they like." Sanji snapped as he took a seat opposite of Zoro. "I thought I chose the wrong tie with the way you looked at me!"

"Well, if you asked I'd say it's the shirt." Zoro said with a mouthful of eggs. Hiding his smirk.

"What? I don't―" the cook was interrupted by a muffled snort. He looked at Zoro and glared at him. "Oh, fuck you." A kick under the table to show how unnecessary was that and then they ate in silence.

When they finished eating, Sanji got up, cleaned the table and Zoro help with drying the dishes and then Sanji left for work. He told Zoro to wake Aki around eight. It's still too early to wake the kid up when he glanced at the watch on the wall.

"I guess I'll watch the TV till it's time to wake him up…" Said Zoro as sat himself on the couch and turned the TV on. And just like every time he decides to watch the damn thing there's nothing but stupid shit on. He lied _his head on the back rest_ of the couch, closing his eyes, thinking back on what had happened just minutes ago.

Being unable to remove his eyes from the blond's body that was unaccepted. What if he caught him looking at him like that? He needs to get a hold of himself, How, he doesn't know. But one thing he sure knows, He, Roronoa Zoro is in deep shit.

The same thoughts kept going on the marimo's head for a while before he drifted off into sleep.

In Sanji's room, Aki sat on the bed rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looked to where his big brother is supposed to be when they slept last night, next to him. But there's no Sanji there!  
"Sanji..?" He called, his heart racing.

He hurriedly jumped to his feet and went to check the bathroom, his own bedroom, the kitchen, and then Sanji's room again but said man was nowhere to be seen.  
He went to the living room expecting to see Sanji sleeping on the couch like he did a few days ago, only to be surprised to see Zoro instead of his brother.  
He climbed onto the couch next to Zoro and poked the man. He didn't know what else to do. Sanji's gone and Zoro won't wake up.  
"Zorooo." The boy sniffles, pulling on Zoro's arm.

"Wha-what, is it morning yet?!" Zoro straighten, looking at what's tugging on his shirt to be greeted with a tearful Aki. "What's Wrong Aki?" Asked as he carefully looked the boy over to see if he had injured himself somehow while Zoro was asleep. Dammit he didn't mean to sleep.

"Sanji went away again." Aki whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. "Tell him to come back! I'll sleep in my bed I promise, I won't do anything bad, please Zoro!" The boy howled pulling more on Zoro's shirt.

"Aki! calm down. Sanji didn't go away, he just went to work to help your dad in the restaurant." Zoro said trying calm him down. But that fell on deaf ears.

"I'M SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN." Aki continued to weep, burying his face in Zoro's shirt. "I'm sorry Zoro tell him to come back."

"Hey hey, it's okay, Aki. You didn't do anything to make Sanji go away." He said, patting the boy's back in a soothing attempt. "He loves you more than anything. He won't leave you like this."

"Really? Promise?" Came Aki's muffled voice. He shifted his positions so he was standing in Zoro's lap crying on his shoulder.

Zoro bit his lip at that, Because he's not sure about this and he doesn't like to make promises he's not sure if he can keep or not.

A muffled sob from the young boy made reassure him though. "I promise." He said before realizing. A hand coming up to rub Aki's back. "Now come on, Are those tears I'm seeing?" He said softly. "Big boys don't cry."

"…Not.. crying…" Aki shook his head, probably wiping all his tears and snot on Zoro's shirt. _Great._

"Yeah?" Zoro raised a brow. "Let me see your face then." He teased the boy.

"No." Aki said, tightening his grip around Zoro's neck.

"Alright…. We can stay like this all day then, or we can wash your face and go meet new friends." He said in a calm tone, he'd made plans for today but if Aki wasn't feeling well then it can't be helped. They do that another day.

"New friends?!" Aki sniffled as he lifted his head in interests. Making Zoro smile at him. Kids are so easy to distract.

"Yeah, there's a home daycare here with lots of kids of your age."

"Homecare?" Ask asks, sniffling one more time.

"Home _Daycare._ That's…" How do explain that to a child? Zoro thought. He's never been good with words. "Let's just say that you'll have a lot of friends to play with there."

"Is there any boys?" Aki says his eyes sparkling.

"Uhh," Zoro grimaces. He doesn't remember seeing any boys. Not that he went there a lot, that stupid old hag was too much for him. "I don't know…"

"Awh.." Aki drops his head in disappointment, squeezing himself between Zoro and the backrest of the couch.

Zoro lifts his arm to be able to see the little guy hiding behind him. "We won't know till we go and take a look."

"Hnn…" Aki tried to nod but didn't have much space.

Zoro smiles and lifts himself from the couch. "Let's get you cleaned up first. And we'll go there after breakfast."

After washing Aki's face and eating his breakfast, Zoro told him that he should change his pajamas and followed the boy to his room. Aki told him that he could do it on his own and Zoro said that he'll see.

As expected, Aki struggled with the buttons and Zoro had to help, not that he's a big fan of these thing himself, but he thought that making Aki go without buttoning up wouldn't make Sanji happy.

After that they went up stairs to that hellish apartment. Standing in front the door, Zoro heaved a sigh and remembered the last time he was there. It wasn't pleasant and he didn't want to go back, but, this kid needed friends so, yeah. It can't be helped.

Aki was standing next to Zoro and looked up at him confused, when the man just stood there.

Zoro closed his eyes and finally knocked the door. No answer. He rang the bell and still no answer. "The hell…" Zoro said before knocking on the door again. "Oi, Old hag―" He cut himself as he didn't want to get slapped by a couple of carpet beaters. "Auntie! It's me! Open up." He called but to no avail. No one is there, apparently.

"They should be outside then…" He said to the boy.

"Un!" Aki nodded excitedly.

Zoro went down the stairs with Aki behind him, but they, somehow ended on the last floor. Zoro looked around and scratched his head. "When did we head up?" He asked himself.

He heard Aki laugh, when he looked down the boy gad his hands over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you but you didn't listen." Aki said, giggling.

Zoro glared at the boy for a second before walking back where they came from. "The stairs keep moving.." He reasoned, having no idea why the hell was he explaining himself to a kid.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally got to their destination ‒which is the play ground‒ Zoro saw the old hag sleeping on an armchair under a tree. Much to looking after the kids. Zoro snorted.

As if on cue, the woman's eyes snapped open. Zoro flinched when she got up and waved for him. "Hey, Son!"

"For the hundredth time, old―Auntie, I'm not your son!" Zoro snapped.

She just laughed and waved his comment off. "it's been a long time since we last seen you. Too bad Michael and Hoichael are at school, they'd love to see their older brother finally home." She said.

Zoro rolled his eyes. I live here! He thought.

"Ah, whatever. I have a new comer." He said moving aside to show her the boy hiding behind his leg.

"Aww, look at you. You disappeared and came back with a little tiny son~" Auntie said, crouching down and probably scaring the shit out of Aki as he buried his face in Zoro's leg.

"He's not my son, I'm just looking after him for a while." He said, leaning down a little to pat Aki's head.

"And? You want to sing him up in my home?" The woman asked.

"No, I just want him to meet the kids and play with them while they're on the play ground."

"oh, sure thing~ the kids would love to play with him~ cutie pie~" She said pinching Aki's cheeks and stretching them a bit.

Zoro winced when he saw the poor guy look at him for help. He held up a hand. "Sorry, she does that to me too." He whispered to Aki when Auntie turned around and clapped her hands.

"Gather along, kids!" She said and the kids lined up in front of her in no time.

The hell is this? Military training? Zoro thought.

"Alright, kids. We have a new friend. Be nice to him and play together." The old woman said.

Zoro had to step aside one more time as Aki refused to move from behind his leg. He crouched down next to Aki and pushed him gently towards the other kids. "C'mon."

A blond girl stepped out from the group and approached Aki. "I'm Chimney, What's your name?" She said with a rather high-pitched, annoying voice.

"A-Akihiko." Aki said, stepping back.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" She practically yelled at the boy. Said boy flinched and went behind Zoro's back.

Another boy, ‒Zoro knew him very well, how could forget about him?‒ Approached Aki with a serious face.

"Akihiko is such a difficult name." The boy said.

Aki's head perked up when he heard the boy's voice. Seemingly very happy about seeing a boy like him, he smiled. "You can call me Aki."

"Very well, My name is Momonosuke. You can call me Shogun-sama." The boy said buffing his chest.

"Just call him, Momo." Zoro said as he flicked the 'shogun's' forehead. "Be nice."

"Ow," Momo rubbed his forehead, glaring at Zoro. "Just 'cause you're my teacher doesn't mean he can call me that!"

"Momo is a beautiful name!" Aki said suddenly, making the other boy look at him like he's grown another head.

When Momo realized what Aki said, a frown grew on his face. "S-sure, you can call me Momo." Zoro could see a faint blush.

"Unh." Aki nodded happily.

The other kids came and introduced themselves one by one after that, then they pulled Aki with them to the play ground.

Zoro sat as far as he could from Auntie and he ignored whenever she called his name. pretending to be watching the kids or the dirt under his feet, hell whatever could take his mind off the old hag.

After a couple of hours, and Aki still refused to go back home even thought he looked as tired as hell.

"C'mon Aki, we need to go back." Zoro said going after Aki who's been running around the play ground.

"NO!" Aki yelled at him.

"We'll come again tomorrow. Come on you're tired!" Zoro tried to reason.

"I'm noooooot tired!" Aki yelled again, sticking his tongue out before running away when Zoro tried to catch him. Making Zoro fall face down first to the ground.

He could hear Aki and Momo laughing and giggling like the little shits they truly are. When he lift his face up, he saw Momo giving Aki a high five and telling him he did well.

Zoro's eye twitched, He had made a big mistake by introducing Aki to that little shit.

"I'm goING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Zoro growled as he got to his feet and stated chasing them.

When he finally managed to catch the, each brat in hand. Holding them by their collars. He heard a familiar voice. "Marimo?"

He turned around and saw a very confused Sanji standing by the fence. "What are you doing?" the blond asked.

"Playing…tag?" Zoro said, putting the boys down.

"SANJI!" Aki called happily as he dashed towards his brother, climbing his leg –and ruining his expensive suit, which Sanji didn't really care– and hugging him as Sanji held him up.

"Someone had missed me." Sanji chuckled, kissing Aki cheek.

"You have no idea," Zoro said from beside the cook. Smacking himself mentally cause that sounded he he's the one who missed the cook. Which is true but he didn't want him to suspect something.

"I missed you too, Aki~" Sanji said, putting the boy down. "Look what I got you~" Both Zoro and sanji chuckled when Aki finally noticed the animal shaped helium balloon. Was that a Zebra?

"A Zebra!" Aki exclaimed, holding his hands up to take the string from Sanji. "Raaaaawr." Aki said when took a hold of the balloon.

Sanji chuckled and patted the boy's head. "No, Aki. Zebras don't roar."

Zoro was too lost in thoughts from hearing that chuckle. Dammit why did it sound so damn―!

He didn't manage to finish his thought as he suddenly and without a warning, got tackled by something or rather someone with black hair.

"WHA―" the rest of what he was about to say was muffled by a pair of lips on his own.

"The hell!" He heard Sanji say as he covered Aki's eyes with his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Huehuehue ending this chapter with a cliffhanger? xD I'm mean i know.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate every and each one of them. Keep sending them and tell me what you thought about this chapter :3**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Sanji cursed under his breath as he carried Aki up the stairs to his apartment. Aki was making grunting noises with as Sanji ran up, two steps at a time, he was probably having fun with all of this, having no idea what just happened. _What just happened?!_ Sanji thought. He himself was confused as hell.

They were just standing outside. Aki was roaring with his balloon, him and Zoro having a good moment. Or so he thought. And he was just about to invite the green-haired man to lunch when suddenly someone attacked said green-haired man's lips with his. Sanji was too shocked he couldn't say anything. Then he panicked for some reason and hauled Aki under his arm and ran like his depended on it. That probably looked wrong… And confusing… And of course he looked stupid. Argh!

"-njiiii"

Was that Zoro's boyfriend? —if course he's his boyfriend damn it! You don't normally get kissed by strangers!

"-aanjiiiiii" came the unheard whine from below.

Why hadn't he mention it.. That he had a boyfriend— not that it's any of Sanji's business but he thought… Fuck what he thought! This is how it always happened. He'd think that there is something then it turns out to a fucking big mess. It's better off this way! Now he can only think and take care of Aki and no one but Aki…

"SANJIIIII" Aki yelled for what seemed like the umpteenth time, startling Sanji from his thoughts.

"Ah, wh-what is it Aki?" Sanji asked as looked down at the boy slung under his arm.

"Not going in?" He asked puffing his cheeks for being ignored.

"Eh?!" Sanji said dumbly and Aki pointed in front of them.

Sanji followed where Aki was pointing and his eyes widened. How long was he standing like an idiot in front of the door?

"Oh," Sanji laughed. "of course we are." He said as he put Aki to his feet and fumbled into his pocket for his keys.

When they got in, Sanji looked outside for a moment. Expecting a green head to pop out from around the corner to explain what happened out there and in front of all the kids! _Do they have no shame? Bastards._

To his disappointment, there was no green head in sight. So he let out a sigh and closed the door.

"Definitely for the best."

He went back and slumped down face first onto the couch and let out a loud groan that was muffled by the cushions.

Aki who was playing happily with his new balloon stopped when he heard the noise coming from his brother and turned to him with concern written all over his face. "Sanji…?" He whispered, not wanting to bother him. But he also wanted to know what's wrong with him.

When he didn't get any kind of an answer, he ran to the couch and shook Sanji's arm. "Sanji! what? Is your tummy hurting you?" He asked, and Sanji could hear the worry in Aki's voice.

The older blond shook his head while still burying his face in the comfy cushion. "I'm just a little tired, is all."

He then, turned to face the little prince. "Don't worry, Aki." He smiled warmly before patting Aki's shoulder reassuring and lovingly.

"Nn.." The boy nodded. Not buying what he said, but he couldn't say it. However, he hopped onto the couch with Sanji, lifted the man's head with difficulty, sat down, then placed his head back down on his small lap.

Sanji was a little surprised, but he said nothing as Aki settled down and started running his fingers through Sanji's hair soothingly and he appreciated the gesture. Really. Aki is understanding and kind. He could be regarded as the adult here. And now Sanji started to feel shitty. Added to that feeling weird feeling in his stomach after what he'd seen earlier. Because Aki should act his age and be as clueless as every four year olds.

Argh, why does that scene keep playing in his head. That damn kiss. He couldn't help but to feel like he had lost or got rejected with even doing anything. And he doesn't even have the right to feel that way. He wasn't planning on doing anything with the marimo. It's true that he was kind of attracted to the man. And that was it… Maybe.

What happened just now was a sign to stop whatever shit he was thinking, and focus on Aki. The man has a boyfriend. Good for him. Good for Aki. Good for Sanji himself.

He let out another sigh at that and Aki's hands moved faster, like he's trying to make Sanji feel better. _Aww, my boy is too adorable I could just eat him up~_ Sanji thought as he giggled.

"Akiii~ Kiss me~" He said, tapping on his cheek lightly.

"Like Zoro?" Aki asked innocently as one of his hands grabbed Sanji's chin, the other on the top of his head and leaned down to kiss him.

"You saw that―Ack! Wait! Not like that, Aki!" Sanji said louder than intended.

"But…"

"No, buts, Aki. You can't just kiss anyone like that. That kiss is only for the girl you love." The older sat up to look at Aki properly.

"Zoro did not kiss a girl. he kissed a boy."

_Ohh, shit. He noticed that too!_ "Yeah… boys can love each other sometimes…" Sanji said as he ran a hand through his hair. Damn, it's too early for this talk.

"…I love Sanji." Said Aki with a big pout on his face.

That made the chef smile warmly, "I love you too Aki!" He exclaimed as he pulled the little prince into a big hug.

Aki giggled happily as he hugged his brother back and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Then the doorbell rang.

Sanji wondered who the hell it was as he got up with Aki still in his arms and went to the door. Maybe the marimo came to explain that that kiss was just a mistake and the man wasn't his boyfriend―Yeah, like hell. The man is probably busy making love next door. He thought as he looked through the peephole to be surprised by the green head and the two from earlier.

Fuck! He came to introduce them! I'm not ready yet! I'll definitely give the man a nasty look or something! Arugh, this stupid thing. Sanji cursed whatever made him attracted to the man.

This poor guy did nothing to deserve this and I already know that I hate him―No. hate is a big word. I.. don't like him, yeah that's much better―BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I can't treat him like shit when he hasn't done anything wrong. I am not ready to face them. Sanji thought. Maybe they'd go if I didn't answer. Yeah.

A knock on the door and Sanji decided that he's not going to answer. Looking very smug and about to turn his back to the door. "IS IT ZORO?!" Aki said very loudly. And Sanji groaned. WHY AKI!? They heard him no doubt. He gave Aki a pleading look before glaring at the door.

"Open up, shit cook." Came the muffled, stupid marimo voice from behind the door.

"Watch your language shi―idiot!" Sanji snapped as he finally opened the door with force that it almost closed again if he wasn't standing in its way.

Zoro smirked, holding his hands up. "My bad, didn't know Aki was with you."

"What do you want?" He asked, not giving a damn what the marimo thought. He just wanted to have lunch, put Aki to his afternoon nap, and sit by himself for a little while.

Zoro just looked him up and down, probably wondering what the fuck is wrong with him. Because a fuck is wrong with Sanji right now and he's not in the mood to talk to any maimo heads or their boyfriends.

"Just wanted to introduce these guys to you, since you didn't get the chance too―" Of course. That's what Sanji's mind wandered off as Zoro kept talking about something that he didn't quite catch.  
His thoughts were interrupted rudely by a pale hand extended in front of him. "Hey, I'm Ace." Said the freckled guy._ Zoro's boyfriend_. Sanji shook his hand and nodded. "Kuroashi Sanji." Sanji replied. Okay, done now? Get out. Is what he wanted to say but didn't want to be as shitty as a certain green head.

"HEY, HEY! ZORO TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE A COOK. IS THAT REAL?" Cut in the other guy.

"I'm a chef, yeah. What is it to you?" Sanji answered, nonchalantly.

"Are you good?" He asked again and Sanji wanted to kick his face for some reason.

"The best!" Aki answered for his brother and said brother's heart fluttered happily as he gave Aki a smile.

"Ohhhhh, I'm Luffy by the way. Ace is my brother. can you cook me something? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Uhh.." Sanji wasn't sure how to answer him. He'd love to it actually. But he just didn't want to be in the same place with these guys for now. Maybe they could wait outside his apartment till he finished? No! he can't do that to them. They didn't seem bad. It's not their fault that one of them is Zoro's boyfriend. And I should stop thinking that way. I don't want to have a thing with Zoro nor anybody.

"It will be the biggest mistake in your life if you agree to feed Luffy." Came Zoro's too close voice. It was a miracle that Sanji didn't jump away from the man. Or jumped at him. Argh, stop it.

When did the stupid marimo even move to stand next to him?

"Why is that?" He raised a curled brow.

"Trust me. You wouldn't like it."

"Booo~ Mean Zoro." The dark haired pouted.

"Mean Marimo~" Aki teamed up with the guy.

"Oi!" Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. Then they looked at each other for a second before Zoro snicker and Sanji looked away grumpily. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'd like to cook something for you, but not today."

"Your hands?" Zoro asked. And Sanji thought he could hear a subtle amount of worry in his voice, but that was just his imagination of course.

"No. I've told they've already healed." Sanji replied. He'd show the man his hands if he wasn't holding Aki.

"it's just a bad timing that's all."

"Well then, we'll take our leave. If you needed anything we're just a-" Ace said as he turned to look at something in the direction of Zoro's apartment. "-about four steps away." Chuckled Ace. So he was just seeing how many steps between his apartment and Zoro's―wait! Do they live with Zoro? Are they that serious? But wait again! Zoro's apartment isn't that far…?

"Wait! You guys live in room thirty four?!" Sanji asked and Luffy burst out laughing. Aki joined him for some reason.

"That's what I told you earlier." Zoro deadpanned. "Weren't you listening to anything I said?"

"Eh?" Sanji's eyes widened, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. Who's fault do you think is that? He thought as he looked away from Zoro, now facing what appeared his new neighbors. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to tuning him out, that's all. It's really my pleasure to meet you."

"Same here―" Ace was rudely interrupted by a Zoro. "What did you say, shitt―" Ace chuckled loudly to cut the curse from reaching the poor boy's ears. "Okay now~" He said in a sing-song voice, pulling the green haired man and pushing him in the direction to his apartment. "We should get going. And you have work in a half hour. So, let's go and have fun till then." He said in a tune that Sanji didn't like. But he brushed it off.  
Zoro said nothing as he stomped away. Sanji rolled his eyes because thank god. Who'd want to see these two flirting before they leave to do you know what.

"Bye-bye marimo~" Aki said waving at Zoro. Who's already gone.

"Bye-bye." Luffy said too.

"You're coming with us." Ace said as he pulled Luffy by the collar of his shirt. Dragging him behind as he waved goodbye to Sanji and Aki. Luffy whining about how he didn't like going to Zoro's room because they'd never let him join 'the fun'. Sanji winced at the inappropriate thought that popped in his head and smacked himself mentally for that as he closed the door and went back to the couch.

"I like Luffy." Aki chirped suddenly.

Sanji rested his bead back on the couch with a sigh. Aki sitting in his lap. "Yeah… he seems good."

"Ace too." Aki looked up at Sanji with sparkling eyes.

"…Him. Not that much." The chef said under his breath. Then there's another knock on the door. What the hell do they want again?! Sanji groaned as lifted Aki and put him on the couch as to open the fucking door.  
I told them that this isn't a good time. They should get it and leave me the hell alone. Thought the furious cook as he flung the door open and yelled. "WHAT NOW?!" before a peg-leg came aiming right at his head which he safely dodged.

"Don't 'what now' me, shitty brat." Zeff spat. Clearly pissed off for some reason.

"Eh?! What are you doing here?" Sanji asked, not bothering to ask what is wrong with his old man.

"I didn't come here to see you." The grumpy old man huffed as he invited himself in and walk by Sanji.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he closed the door and followed after Zeff.  
Aki, like every time he sees the old man, bounced happily from the couch and flung himself in Zeff's arms. It's fine though. Not bothering him at all. He though. Or rather tried to convince himself of that thought.  
He, however plopped down heavily on the couch. Why did he feel so empty he didn't know. It's making him tired and it's still early in the afternoon. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit when he heard the old man. "Why so grumpy?" Asked Zeff. And Sanji knew that the question's directed at him.

"Because―" I'm tired. Was what he wanted to say but Aki suddenly cut in yelling, "Sanji wants to be kissed."

Sanji and Zeff stared at the little boy in confusion. "By Zoro." Aki added gleefully and Sanji's eyes widened as his face flushed bright red. Zeff just burst out laughing.

"Don't make things up Aki! I don't want to be kissed." Sanji said in a half-whine.

"But you said.."

"I said I wanted Aki to kiss me!" Sanji reasoned, looking at his old man as he coughed from laughing.

"If I remember correctly, isn't he your neighbor?" Zeff asked with a sly grin.

"That's right?" Sanji said, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't believe it." The old man chuckled before bursting into a fitof laughter. "I can't believe how fast you fall for people."

"Shut it, old man. I fell for no one."

"Do you want me count them?" Zeff said. "I still remember every one of them."

Sanji said nothing at that. So Zeff dropped the topic and asked instead. "Are you sure you don't just want to get laid?"

"What?! No! the hell do you think I am. And animal?!" Sanji couldn't believe that the old man was talking about this while Aki is still there. "Hey, Aki, go play in your room for a bit."

Aki looked like he didn't want to do that for a second but he said nothing as he nodded and walked dejectedly to his room.

Sanji and Zeff were silent for a couple of minutes. Before Zeff broke the silence.

"Look, eggplant, it'd do you good. If you really like him―"

"I don't like him." Sanji cut him.

"Don't lie to me. You just said it wasn't for sex and I know you best. That look on your face tells it all." Zeff breathed. "Just go for it."

"He's got a boyfriend." Sanji said to end this stupid talk.

"…So, don't you always say that love is a battlefield? Fight for it."

"It's not that kind of battle! The hell old man! I don't want to make them break up. They looked happy." Not that I've seen anything. "Besides.. I've made up my mind when I decided to come back. I can't fuck things up again."

"What's wrong with having a little fun? Maybe you'd start a family too." Zeff growled. He meant no harm by saying what did or about to say. He just hated seeing his little eggplant so miserable for something that was not his fault.

"I already have a family. You… And Aki."

"Don't give me that shit." Zeff spat, very glad that Aki wasn't there so he could swear and curse freely. "You need someone to help you with Aki." He knew his eggplant wasn't a loner. He need to be able to love and loved. If he continued to isolate himself like that, he'd potentially break apart.

"I've tried that before, believe me. It didn't work."

"So what? It wasn't the right person. Doesn't mean you should give up."

"What's wrong with giving up?! It's better than―" Sanji bit his lip to stop himself from saying it.

"What? Better than being told that you can't be loved? Bullshit. That bitch is fucked up and you know it." Zeff growled.

"Don't say that about a lady." Sanji growled back, clenching his hands into fists. "She had no other choice." He muttered lowly.

"I ain't buying that shit." Zeff snorted.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Four hours later, Zoro was particularly dragging his feet up the stairs. Why didn't this stupid building didn't have elevator was beyond him. Even thought his apartment was on the second floor, but still. Sometimes he just doesn't feel like taking the stairs.

When he could see his apartment's door, he wished it'd be closer or he'd closed his and open them and find himself magically in his bed. Ohh, his sweet bed… Zoro thought. Wondering if he should take a bath or just sleep as passed the cook's open door. Wait, open!

Zoro stopped as he looked at the wide open door to the blond's apartment. He considered closing the door and continuing on to his apartment and his waiting bed. But something felt wrong and made peek his head inside.

"Cook?...Aki." He called wryly, his hand moving to his sword bag.

He walked in, narrowing his eyes, taking in his surroundings to see if someone had broke into the place. But there was no trace of anything. And then he relaxed. Did the idiot cook forgot to lock his door when they went out? He thought, remembering how Sanji was acting today after Ace had done what he's done.

He growled as he ran his fingers in his short hair while making his way to the door. That's when he heard a loud thud coming from one of the bedrooms.

Zoro slowly made his way to the closets of the bedrooms, Sanji's. He was about to pull the door open, when the door knob turned and the door was slammed open as Sanji's tall figure fell on him, hands clutching at his shirt, trying to pull himself upright. The green haired man wrapped his arms around the slender waist to steady the clumsy man.

"What the hell, eyebrows? Did you trip on your own feet?" Zoro mocked, his voice sounding by Sanji's right ear which made the cook shiver. He giggled softly at the feeling of it and looked up at Zoro's face.

"Hi~" Sanji said in a quiet, gentle voice. His face was flushed red for Zoro's liking and something sounded very strange.

"Hi yourself," Zoro responded. Feeling very uncomfortable when the cook didn't pull back from this position, although he'd flinched away when their hands brushed when they were at the zoo the other day. Something is defiantly odd. "You okay, Cook?"

Sanji smiled widely as looked at the Marimo's eyes. He was so funny, he couldn't help but to laugh at his stupid face. A small hiccup escaped his mouth and that made him laugh even more. Everything was funny for some reason. "Excusez moi~ _Zoro."_ Sanji said, his voice too damn sweet when said the man's name. it almost made Zoro melt in his place.

"Are you drunk?!" Zoro's jaw tensed at the realization. How could the cook get so fucking wasted with a kid in the house. "Where is Aki?" He scowled, shaking the limp body none to gently.

Sanji's body tensed thought, and looked away. Avoiding Zoro's piercing gaze. "He's gone…" He mumbled under his breath as he pushed away from Zoro. "He hates me now…" He continued, His voice sounded so broke, so shaky. And for a moment Zoro thought that he was crying.

He watched as Sanji tried to make his way past him and fail miserably as he, once again stumbled and almost hit the ground if Zoro didn't catch him harshly in time by his arm and pulled him upright against his body.

"Where are trying to go?" He asked, not sure what to do in this kind of situation. Should he leave the man? Yeah, maybe he shouldn't be here. The cook wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. So he should just leave him alone. But the shitty idiot couldn't take a step without getting his drunk ass to the ground. He can't just leave him.

"Couch." Sanji said. Pointing towards the living room. Still avoiding looking into Zoro's eyes.

Zoro grunted in response and made his way to the living room. Arm around Sanji's waist to balance him. He could just carry him there.

Sanji hummed happily when they neared the couch, holding his arm out as if reaching for something. Zoro looked at the table and wasn't surprised to see that the drunk cook was trying to reach for a half-empty bottle of vodka. "oh, hell no, shitty cook." Zoro growled, making a turn to the kitchen.

"You need to sober up. Now."

"What do you know ?" Sanji asked, pulling at the Marimo's arm to make him go back to the living room.

"I know that you can't hold your liquor."

"Like hell! I'm not even drunk." Sanji spat.

"Why don't you go to the living room by yourself then?" Zoro asked, raising a borw.

Sanji glared at him but said nothing for a couple of minutes. "Okay, maybe I am drunk, so what? It wouldn't hurt to dirk some more."

"Yes, it would. You'd get yourself killed or something." Zoro muttered, not sure why the hell was he trying to reason with a stupid-ass-drunk-bastard.

"I need it."

"You've had enough."

"No, I need more."

"What are you trying to forget so bad?"

Sanji frowned, "Everything.." He said as buried his face into the crock of Zoro's neck before he got dumped on a chair.

A couple of seconds later a glass of water was placed in front of him on the kitchen table.

"Drink."

Sanji sighed as he did what he was told. Gulping down the whole glass of water. When he placed the glass back on the table, a tanned hand appeared in front of his eyes. He looked at it. Confused as what was he supposed to do. Then he shrugged and shook the hand.

"Idiot." Zoro said, pulling the blond by the hand. "I wasn't asking for a hand shake." He laughed when Sanji pouted. Reminding him of Aki's pout.

"You're taking a bath and then going to bed." He said, heading to the bathroom.

"Good idea," Sanji replied with a yawn.

In the bathroom, Zoro went to the tub and turned on the hot water, while the cook sat down on toilet rooking back and forth. Zoro kept an eye on him in case he lost his balance or something. When the water was warm enough, he turned to the cook. "Alright, now. Can I trust you to take off your clothes without slipping and cracking your head?" He asked as the cook looked up at him expectantly.

"Yep~" Said the ridiculously adorable, drunk cook.

"Okay, call me when you finish." He said as he got out and closed the door behind him.

"Okie dokie." He heard the cook say as he leaned against the closed door.

This was too much. Seriously, what was wrong with him? And what was wrong with the cook acting like he got dumped just because his little brother didn't want to stay with him? Yeah. Like hell. Zoro was pretty sure that there was more to it than that. But he wasn't sure if the cook wanted to tell him. He was avoiding looking at him in the eye and that enough to know that he's not yet comfortable with sharing that with him.

He slide down and sat on the floor, closed his eyes and Sanji's flushed face appeared out of nowhere. His eyes snapped open the moment it closed. He needs to forget about this damn face and how _vulnerable he was_―_IS__. Zoro wasn't sure if the cook was drunk enough to forget about how he tried to sneak touches, not that he could help it. The cook couldn't walk without his help and he was pressed tightly against Zoro the he could feel his abdominal muscles. He wasn't a pervert. He shook his head to make the image disappear. Fuck, he needs a drink now. The cook was driving him insane._

_He sighed as he got up, Sanji was taking too long in this shower. He knocked twice on the door before peeking his head inside, only to see the cook relaxing in the hot tub. Damn him. He told to take a shower not to soak in the water. Sanji had his eyes closed as breathed softy as slide and sunk down into the water, bubbles coming out_―"Oh, shit!" Zoro cursed as hurried to tub and pulled the drowned chef. "Oi! Stupid cook!" He yelled. Shaking the unconscious cook.

"Cook, oi, COOK!"

"Mhmm…I was having such a nice sleep…" Sanji slowly cracked an eye open. "What do you want, Marimo?" He mumbled, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Don't fucking fall asleep in the tub you idiot!" Zoro growled, pulling the naked cook out of the tub.

Sanji managed to stand properly while Zoro fetched two towels from the shelf. One was wrapped around Sanji's waist tightly. Because Zoro didn't need to see that. And the other was draped on his head as the harsh man dried his hair as he stood still and growled in annoyance whenever the green haired man was too harsh. Honestly, it was like taking care of a child.

"To the bedroom." Zoro ordered as he pointed towards Sanji's room.

"Kay mom." Sanji smirked before Zoro pulled him, once again, harshly by the arm.

Zoro kicked the door open and threw the too light cook on the bed. Sanji let out a moan. Zoro wasn't sure if that was from the pain or something else.

"Fucking ow.." Sanji breathed before suddenly kicking Zoro in the stomach. It was such a hard kick that made Zoro groan and get on his knees, clutching his stomach painfully as he glared at the smirking cook.

"You fucking bastard." Zoro spat.

"Don't use that language in my house." The blond smirked.

"Aki is not here, See if I fucking care." Zoro regretted saying that immediately as he saw Sanji's smirk disappear and that broken face from earlier reappear again.

"…You're right. What's the point in doing that now." Sanji said under his breath.

"What happened?" Zoro whispered back as he leaned too close to Sanji on the bed.

"I failed… like I always do." The cook laughed bitterly. "I should've stayed in France. I a fucking good for nothing―"

"Don't say that." Zoro cut whatever shit the cook was about to say about himself. Even thought Zoro didn't know them well. He saw how much effort Sanji had put and done for Aki's sake. He'd worked hard and did't rest and Zoro could tell that much. He know how much the cook loves his little brother and he didn't deserve to feel that way. What had Sanji done to make Aki 'Hate him' and go away?

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for taking too long on this chapter. I'm so so sorry I just had a couple of problems and I promise It won't take this long to upload the next chapter ; v ; and sorry if there were any mistakes *bows* also for everyone who asked. I don't have a tumblr I used to though so maybe I'll make one soon :3  
**

** keep sending the reviews coming and tell me your thoughts on this chapter? what do you think Sanji did to make Aki go? and what do you expect to happen next with the half-naked/drunk sanji?**


End file.
